Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Naruto watched the world end. Now he and two others are the only ones left, other then Uchiha Madara himself. He and his 'sister's' will go back in time and change things. This time they won't let themselves be manipulated or controled. Possible Yaoi.
1. Artemis, Ares, and Athena

_**The lightning crashed into the ground, easily breaking apart the earth into small pebble sized pieces. Thousands of screams where heard, as the lightning bolts sought out any humans and attacked. Continuously this happened; any that even thought of coming near the temple was destroyed. The wind had turned into nothing more than blades that sliced any outside apart. Only the trees provided shelter, and even then only for mere moments.**_

_**The sky was a pure black with purple and electric blue jolts running through them every second. It looked like a never ending machine, and the bolts shot down every 5 seconds. Rain mixed with this natural disaster, causing them to turn into deadly needles. The masses were being slaughtered, and yet the enemies were still never ending.**_

_**Standing at the front entrance of the temple was a female. Her skin is a translucent almost see through shade. Her hair fell around her face, her bangs a silver color and falling to her shoulders and chin. The rest was black and flipping around her to fall past her knees. Her eyes look like that of a mirror and are glaring out at the scene before her. Around her neck was purple string wrapped around it, in the center hung a crimson jewel with the Sand symbol engraved. She wore a black tunic; its sleeves were long and fell to the middle of her hands. The collar was straight and almost square shaped. The tunic ended at her ankles, slits on both sides up past her hips. Crimson thread held them closed to her legs, and the strings trailed off with a crimson crescent moon ornament hanging from them. A grey design swirled along her top, as was the lining the same shade. She wore black lose pants that ended past her ankles, and black Chinese slippers. Black fingerless gloves covered half up her arms. In one hand she held a light blue sash with large bells on the ends. Her expression was blank, pale lips pulled into a scowl of concentration.**_

_**Standing behind and to the right of the girl was another. She was also pale. Her hair was dark blue and short coming to her shoulders at the longest in the back. The right side of her face was covered with her bangs, which ended past her chin. On the left side was a single long piece that reached her chest. Her eyes were black. Around her neck was dark blue collar with a silver strip going vertically in the center. Hanging from the strip was a large pendant gem; the holding was silver, and the gem a dark blue. She wore a trench coat like shirt. It was skin tight, and sleeveless. It covered half of her collarbones, and reached her ankles. The top half was black, but from the middle of her chest it was dark blue on down. Black large thick thread X's held it closed to above her bellybutton, where it then was left open and lay around her hips. Black spandex pants covered her legs, from her waist to half way down her calves. A silver skirt lay over that. It reached mid thigh, and started at her hip bones, showing the top of her pants. It had slits on both sides going the whole length, a belt like top held it together with a simple snap button. She wore black ankle length shinobi sandals with metal covered the toes and heels. Black gloves covered her arms, going from the second knuckle of each finger to below her shoulder.**_

_**Both stood keeping watch over the area, the only other person around was the male inside working on a seal he had etched into the soft earth ground with in the temple.**_

_**This male was tan. He had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Whisker marks covered his cheeks. He wore an orange and black track suit and crimson sleeveless over coat with black flames licking from the bottom. His attention was on the seals and marking he was making, not paying any mind to the occurrence outside.**_

_**The blue haired girl glanced back. Her eyes flicking over the designs trying to make sense of it all. Her fists clenching and she couldn't help but bring her hand up to clasp them before her chest.**_

_**Her eyes slipped closed and she couldn't help but wish none of this had ever happened. She couldn't help but think of each of them.**_

_**There was herself, Amaya Aiko. Failed experiment of a crossbreed of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan. All that she had gained was their colorings. She had an affinity for fire and Genjutsu was useless against her, and could see a person's pressure points and was good at chakra based attacks. Ex-Shinobi of Rain Village. Nothing else. Age: 22**_

_**Her eyes opened and drifted back to the blonde.**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Host of the Kyubbi. Shinobi of Kohona. And the last member and only survivor of that damned village. He had a wind based affinity. No bloodline. Though of as the dobe of his generation. And current holder to the title Seal Master. Also the heir of Kyubbi. Age: 17**_

_**Her gaze drifted to the other girl.**_

_**Kana Kagami, though her real name was Shiomi Kira. Nicknamed Kagira to combine both names. Though she rarely used it… Held a new bloodline she called ManaSoul. Not the best name but that described it to a tee. Currently only clinging to sanity by destroying those trying to stop them. Mercenary, and Ex-Follower of Uchiha Madara. Age: 19.**_

_**None of them should have met. At one point they had all been enemies. Naruto with Kohona. Herself with Akatsuki. And Kagami with Madara. They all had something in common though. They needed each other, and they were all family. Kagami and Aiko because of Madara. Naruto and Aiko because of Kohona. Naruto and Kagami because of Kyubbi.**_

_**They were going to change everything. Some things had to happen, and couldn't be avoided. However, other things would be changed so that they never happened. They only had one shot, but it was worth it. They all knew what to do. Though they would still suffer, it was worth the price of fixing the world.**_

_**Though all Kagami cared about was making sure Haruno Sakura, the manipulating bitch, never joined Team 7. And to leave Iwa, before she got trapped in Madara's plans.**_

_**Naruto's was to make sure Haku never died. And to save those that had died.**_

_**Aiko's was to make sure Sasuke never met her, alive. And to be able to escape from Orochimaru before his plans for Kohona started taking way, and help Kinimaro.**_

_**"It's ready!" Naruto shouted. A bright blue glow covered the room. Aiko nodded grabbing Kagami's arm and pulling her into the building and slamming the doors closed. The storm slowly vanished, as they all hurried to finish everything.**_

_**"I hope this works. It's the only chance we have..." Naruto muttered as he finished the hand seals. They all looked up and nodded at one another.**_

**_Kagami nodded. "Hai, it is our only option. I'll make sure he doesn't follow us... __The only one that should have any idea of what's going on is Pein, because of those eyes of his. Hopefully, he will gain the memories of his future self as well." She muttered lowly closing her eyes._**

_**With a final seal the jutsu and seal activated.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Success

****

Kohona; Naruto. Age: 6.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself starring at his old water logged ceiling. He continued to lay there and closed his eyes in annoyance. 'That's right; I have to live through this hell all over again. I can only hope Kagira-Kun gets here soon. I know she'll come before Aiko does.' He thought sighing as he glanced over to his calendar.

'Crap. I'm a mini midget again. Heh, heh… At least Kagira will always be shorter. I wonder what she looks like at this age. I'm 6, so she would be 8, right? She always did look younger then she really was, like how Aiko looked older. Now I just have to decided how I'm going to do all of this? I will not play the fool for a second time. And I'll need some help…' He thought glancing out the window to the Hokage tower.

'And who better than the old man?' He thought with a grin as he jumped up and ran toward the door. 'This time, I will become Hokage! And I won't allow that bastard Danzo to destroy everything again.' He thought his face set in determination.

'It's time for Ares to make his appearance...' He thought with a slight smirk. 'Let the bloodshed commence.'

****

Hidden Laboratory; Aiko. Age: 11.

Aiko opened her eyes, only to gulp and panic slightly when liquid flooded her mouth. She calmed down a few moments later and relaxed. The liquid wasn't poisonous and she could breathe through it. Her eyes moved around finding that she was once again in the lab.

She sighed in relief seeing that it had passed the time when Orochimaru had handed her off to one of his co-workers. Being a failure came in handy when you knew how to use it…

She looked around looking for a date her eyes widening slightly when she found a paper. 'I'm 11 again. That means I have more than enough time. All I have to do is get my body and abilities up to my future self and find Pein-Sama. I hope Naruto was right about him.'

She thought glaring at the depraved scientist as he came to take her for more tests.

She couldn't help but smirk closing and opening her eyes, so that her pupils turned silver. She locked onto all of the spots and grinned cruelly when the chamber was opened. Jerking forward, she grabbed the scapula from his overcoat and attacked. It was almost therapeutic to watch the blood splash through the air.

'The beginning of Artemis has arrived. Let the hunt begin.' She thought gleefully at the thought of future prey…

****

Iwa, Shiomi village; Kagami. Age: 8.

Her eyes jerked open, as she felt her arms twisted in their position locked behind her back. She tried to gain her bearings. A soul snapping into place like hers had was painful. At least for the others it was easier. She just had to override their younger selves with their older. 'Mine however, merged… and that's just as painful as when others look into9 my eyes. At least I can say I know how it feel now…' She thought dazed.

A few moments later she finally realized where she was and what was happening. She looked forward straight into her mother's eyes. A sense of pressure was felt at her eyes, and she watched her mother frown in slight confusion.

Her mother had been forced on her knees, her once pristine white robe covered in mud, filth, and blood. Her calm eyes staring back at Kagami's, the mirror like orbs reflecting her face, as her own reflected her mothers. Her beautiful silver hair had been cut carelessly and messed with the grime of war, death, and pain.

Kagami's eyes drifted up the person that had a harsh hold of her mother's hair. Those cruel blue eyes watching her mother's form smugly. Ink black hair falling around his face and shoulders elegantly. She frowned lightly glaring at him.

'Why was I brought back here?' She couldn't help but wonder. The man was preaching to the rest of the village, as he held his sword to the woman's throat.

'I can't complain. I always wanted to kill you again, father dearest.' She thought watching the sword slip through her mother's throat and the blood fly splattering.

She could feel the pressure building, and released it allowing the elements to attack for the first time in this lifetime. The destruction was wonderful and beautiful just as it was horrifying and bloody. This time though she kept her eyes on her father's face, watching the life drain.

'You've brought the birth of Athena. May you be judged accordingly.'

****

Rain Village, hidden base.

Pein's eyes snapped open. In his mind flashed events and memories he knew had never occurred to him. They all narrowed down to a vision of him and a blonde haired boy in the ruins of Kohona. The fight froze in his mind, as images of nothing but destruction replaced it.

There were no villages, no shinobi… Finally no fighting…but there was also no life. No one was alive; all that was left were charred imprints of once villages, cities, and towns. They were replaced with an image of the boy and two girls, both of which he had also seen in the images.

"The only one that should have any idea of what's going on is Pein, because of those eyes of his. Hopefully, he will gain the memories of his future self as well." The words rang in his ear as he sat in his chair behind his desk.

'My future…' He thought. 'Is that the future? No… I wanted to end violence, end all wars… Not end all human life. If there is no one left…what does it matter if the world is more peaceful? There will be no one to see it. They would have all died in bloodshed anyway…' He thought.

His mind flicked back to a scene he had witnessed. 'Madara.' He thought with a growl. 'You never wanted a peaceful world. You merely wanted to gain all the power you could. For that damn plan of yours. You had told me that peace would be brought if you succeeded. I now see that all you will bring is death. It won't matter if you gain your dream, you'll be the only left alive anyway.' He thinks standing and pacing his office.

'Uzu- no Namikaze Naruto, Amaya Aiko, and Kana Kagami. I'll make sure we life through this…' He declares, then smiles suddenly. 'And you better keep your promise Naruto. I put my faith, my dreams, and my trust in you. Bring us this peaceful world you and Jiraya-Sensei have envisioned. And I will join you when the time is right. I'm sure most of the future Akatsuki will follow.' He thinks as he stares out the window.

'I will live up to the title granted to me. Hades will bring forth peace, even at the sake of his own soul.' He declared before summoning Konan.


	3. Chapter 2 Seals, Plans, DeDe, and Regret

________

__

"Now listen to me Naruto…Knowing the future is a very tricky thing. Because of my bloodline, some of my ancestors have been oracles. Our abilities go beyond the soul. It also involves the mind and memories, that is how we can erase them. A soul does not depict who you will be, but it does show who you have become. Choices are things an individual makes. What you decide to do with those choices and paths decides the person you are and that reflects in your soul. Very few souls are made for a destiny, and even fewer actually do things that have been laid out for them…" She said pausing for a moment.

__

"Also, knowing the future doesn't mean you can use it for personal gain. You can't reach Kage level when you were originally a Genin. That doesn't work. After all it might be experience that is a part of your power level, but age does count. Don't let anyone say it doesn't. What I mean is that you can't go back super powered, all knowing, and unbeatable. Some things must happen. Sometimes you must fail. It is these situations that create who we are." She said with what could be a fond glance.

"If you had never been a prankster, Iruka never would have acknowledged you. If I had never been a mercenary I never would have gained the contacts I did. If Aiko had never worked for Akatsuki she never would have learned about the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan's from Itachi. See, some things cannot be changed. Believe me if I could I would stop that bitch from ever becoming a ninja. However, she is a skilled Medic… So she has to." She took a deep breath to calm herself. Mirror like eyes flashing open again.

"Knowing the future allows one thing and one thing only. Knowledge. How to prepare, in other worlds… don't worry about all the abilities you never learned or wanted to. Worry about those you know will help. Worry about those that are necessary. You grew up without any help at all, and that put you behind all the other children your age, true. That means that this time you won't be held back. Don't over work yourself and try to get to where you were. Train naturally, and you will reach were you need to be. Being able to train correctly will already help you leaps and bounds." She with an amused tone as he pouted and huffed. Her expression returning to normal, although she sneered.

__

"That brat Uchiha will have nothing on you. But that doesn't mean to show off and flaunt yourself. Don't try to be a hero. Hero's never win. Just be yourself. Now listen carefully…Some things must happen. Aiko will join Akatsuki. I will be banished from Stone. Madara will know of my powers. Though if Pein has his memories I'll join Akatsuki through him this time and end up as Aiko's partner. You must stay the happy prankster at least to a level. That is what your soul is. Even being the God Of War, you will always be a happy person… Just more careful and cynical…and bloodthirsty and violent. And don't forget you won't be alone this time. I promise you that." Kagami said holding out her bloodied palm.

Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself staring at the familiar water logged ceiling. Kagami's words were still ringing through his ears.

It had been a year since he had woken up to find himself 6 again. He had almost forgotten her words. He had been too different when talking to Hiruzen and crying upon seeing him hadn't helped. It was only upon telling Hiruzen what had happened that he remembered her words. And the Sandaime had agreed with her. There were things that couldn't be changed.

Orochimaru's invasion.

Tsunade becoming the sixth.

However, they could manipulate things. Perhaps the old man would live this time, though he would step down. They were still thinking on it at the moment.

The Sandaime had also agreed with Kagami about him training. He couldn't all of a sudden become Kage level just because he knew how. He had to go about it naturally. The only difference was having his parent's techniques as well. His mother's swords and his father kunai. The only thing he had to wonder about was if his father was back in the seal with the fur ball again. And if his mother was still using her chakra to keep him restrained. He hoped he could see them again…

That had been an interesting conversation with the Sandaime. The old man had fainted again… heh, heh…

Naruto pushed himself up from his bed and looked around his apartment. It was the same, the only difference was all the Shinobi gear he now owned. Having Hiruzen order it saying it was for when his grandson became a ninja had helped. And he hadn't lied, he thought of Naruto as his grandson. And after hearing about his sisters so much he had adopted them to. At least in his mind.

It had only been a year, but he could already feel himself improving. He was going about it slowly. No Kage-Bunshin, no Sage Mode, and no Kyuubi chakra. Everything he was doing on his own. Although Hiruzen had decided that it would be good for him to use them, however he would only do one at a time. Once he had mastered something with his normal chakra he would try with the next and so one and so forth. That way he could retrain it all together. It would take longer, but it did make it easier.

Kage-Bunshin training, then Kyuubi, then Sage Mode.

Although Naruto couldn't wait for the day he would see his sisters again. But for right now, he had an Uchiha to talk to.

Uchiha Itachi. That was a tragedy he couldn't change, Kagami had forbidden him. The Uchiha Clan would never agree to Hiruzen's terms. They knew this. However, they had all agreed to change how it ended. Sasuke hadn't been worth the sacrifice that Itachi had given. Sasuke hadn't been worth any of the sacrifices done for him. It was one thing they all agreed on.

Naruto bowed his head. He almost felt self pity. However the self hatred was stronger and the disgust toward his once brother and best friend had erased any and all pity he had felt.

For either of them. He had felt guilty over his words to Itachi. He had only found out from Aiko about Itachi's true goal. And by then Itachi had already been dead. He hadn't been able to do anything. Now though…

His eyes landed on the seal lying on the table. Now, he was going to help him. Show him what would happen. After all the massacre was happening this year. And it was soon. Too soon…

Standing Naruto made his way over and picked up the seal. An expression of determination crossed his face.

* * *

Aiko wasn't sure she liked the way things were going. She could not interfere with the Kaguya massacre. That was something Kagami had forbidden her from doing. She was 12, which meant that Kimimaro was 10. Soon the massacre would end. The date was getting closer and closer. She had decided to beat Orochimaru to Kimimaro. Traps and leads to other living members had already been laid. By the time he would have gotten to him, they would be long gone. She huffed, leaning back against the tree.

Her normal outfit which consisted of a navy blue short sleeved battle tunic with silver spandex shorts underneath. She wore black closed toe and heel Shinobi boots that stopped under her knees. Her arms were covered in simple white bracers. Her collar was around her neck, the only difference was she didn't have the pendant hanging from it. Instead it had a red cloud design. It had been a long time since she had seen this outfit. She had to admit she had missed it. The only thing she really missed was the pendant; her hand kept moving up to twist it around.

Her gaze locked onto the group of bone white haired men. She wished she could do something, but this had to happen…

* * *

Shiomi Kira, although as she was known to those that really mattered Kana Kagami, was walking through the gates of Iwa. At the moment she was currently returning from a mission. Her dark purple battle kimono lined with silver reaching above her knees, the sleeves ending under her elbows. Silver and white armguards that attached to black fingerless gloves covered her arms and vanished up her sleeves. Chuunin vest pulled on and clasped together. Black spandex Shorts that ended below her knees, though when the mission was above C-Rank or long termed she wore pants. It was the same thing she had worn since her mother's passing. She refused to even think of the rest of the village, the traitors.

She paused tilting her head. 'Even though this is my second time… I still do not understand human emotions. They seem so foolish and useless. More trouble than anything worthwhile.' She thought her hand moving toward her senbon pouch and pulling one out. She twirled it around her fingers, as she thought of the things she needed to complete.

'I won't be able to use my swords until I'm at least 10. They are too long and heavy right now… Well not really heavy, I'm already doing my strength training. I should be able to old them easily…However, I know I could not wield them properly now… So I should make sure no one finds them until I can retrieve them. Then I can begin training with them again. And a child having such a weapon would just draw unneeded attention.' She thought pausing mid step.

'I'll practice with normal swords…but I won't retrieve my own until my banishment. So that will be a few more years. I guess I can hold off until then. I can stick with my daggers anyway. As for my fans… I'll have to have them recreated and that involves going to Suna. I should go there first after my banishment… That was where they were originally created that is where they will be again.' She thought nodding. She would have to track down the same man again. She would not allow her precious weapons to be cheaply made…

'Aiko must be helping Kimimaro if not now then soon. I think she has that 'crush' thing that girls get for boys. Naruto should be getting Itachi… As long as Kyuubi doesn't interfere then Itachi will gain his memories as Pein did. Who would have thought he had left power in Naruto? It's a good thing. Since its Itachi's own chakra it will recognize him and start the process. The seal will complete it. I'll have to accept that alliance with Zabuza this time. I was so angry with men by then that I was foolish turning down a lot of contacts that would have been useful. I'll be more careful this time and not allow my emotions to cloud my judgment… And that will help Naru's Haku. Besides I know that he and the future Mizukge will get along great. That way she can stop lusting after everyone…' She thought her eye twitching.

'Then again, maybe that's not a good idea… But I will have to find someone for Mei… otherwise I'll have to deal with that annoyance again…' She thought growling lowly. She had not liked Mei hitting on Gaara-Sama or Naru, even if she hadn't been serious or gone after them.

She blinked looking up when she came to the Tsuchikage building. A childish yet crazed grin slid across her face as she watched a certain blonde clay using Shinobi before her. That was one thing she would never forgive the Uchiha brat for, killing her 'self adopted' big brother. Not that he knew about it…

"Oh, Dede!" She called out happily waving her hand in the air.

The blonde froze watching with wide eyes as she ran toward him. She was going to spend as much time with him as she could. After all she knew what was to happen, but she wasn't sure if he could stay alive or if he truly would have to die again. As she landed the tackle taking the panicking blonde down, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the closest to emotions she would ever get?

* * *

Pein slowly opened his eyes with a slight frown. In his hand he held two rings. These two rings belonged to a pair of girls. He had already met Aiko once more. She was at the moment his student. His prodigy…, Madara had questioned about it, but had decided not to bother. After all everyone with a god complex had a prodigy. Pein smirked. He didn't truly believe that anymore, though it was fun to act the part. Now that he was looking at everything from another view he found many things amusing.

Now if only he could end this damned war! If there was one thing he absolutely hated doing again it was this problem in Rain. He knew he had to do everything like he had originally, and he had to time it right. Not to mention he had to be around that traitor Zetsu. His eyes burned every time he was near him. His hand twitching for something sharp, something he knew he had gained from Kagami, or would gain…

He groaned dropping his head in his hand, as the other held the rings. Sometimes these memories were nothing more than a headache.

Hopefully Itachi would be able to handle this better. Then they could have a toast to never doing any of this again.

Looking up a moment later he frowned slightly.

'Now what do I do with this Kaguya that Aiko is bringing back.' He wondered with a frown there had to be someone he could replace with the boy.

Perhaps Kisame? No, though he had been annoying at times he was one of the ones that would side with he and Itachi.

Perhaps Konan? He knew she didn't particularly like being a member of Akatsuki. She just wanted to stay by his side. Perhaps, although she would always be his second. 'God's Angel' and all that.

Sasori? No he had actually liked the puppet master. And even now they did get along.

Hmmm, maybe this time he could get Orochimaru's ring before he left. Yes that would work. After all he knew when the bastard was defecting. It would be best to request the ring back now. Say he had to use a jutsu or something and give him a fake.

'Yes that could work. Deidara can still take Orochimaru's place, and the Kaguya can have his ring.'

Pein nodded and stood. He had a message to send.

* * *

Itachi held back a groan as his head split apart. He knew letting that boy close to him was a bad idea. Normally he wouldn't have minded helping out the Kyuubi jailor, after all his father hated the boy. That was enough reason in his mind. But there had been something wrong with the boy. Him holding his hand behind his back and meeting him in an area basically closed off due to it being too close to the Forest of Death was another reason.

Not to mention the look of determination mixed with guilt and sorrow.

Next thing he knew the brat had slammed a seal on him, his Sharningan had activated, and he was in the boys mind. Staring at not the Kyuubi no Kitsune as he had feared, oh no. But an older version of himself. An older version of himself with tired red eyes that were almost blind, purple painted fingernails, a gaudy red ring, a cloak with red and white clouds, and last but not least…a dead resigned expression of someone who had already accepted death.

All of these things nothing he would willingly do. A moment later the older him had smiled in a mixture of pain and annoyance, and his head had split in two while everything had turned white.

Though now that he was blocking out the pain he could see them. Images, scenes, emotions, memories…Of his life. Of what would be.

And he couldn't stop the self hatred that grew or the pained cry of loss, anger, and suffering that tore from his throat.

* * *

****

Nothing big just yet... Just the beginning of things. Sorry it seems weak and slow. However, I've been going over things and rethinking them slightly.

The next chapter should have more to it, and start with the anime/manga. I'll be combining the two. And since they seem older in the anime for some reason, I'm just making everyone 13 and 14 respectively.

Pairings: None so far.

I warn you now I don't like Sakura. And Hinata won't end up with Naruto, lets just say Kagami is going to become her 'big' sister...

I accept Het, Yaoi, and Yuri, so I'll leave the pairings if any up to the readers.


	4. Chapter 3 Itachi, Kimimaro, and Deidara

Naruto stared at the man, no boy in front of him. He had to keep in mind that Itachi was still a kid here… A kid that just had all of his dreams and hopes crushed.

Itachi sat on the water logged floor with his eyes clenched shut and his head in his hands. Naruto turned a blind eye to the shoulders that shook every few seconds and the water droplets that echoed throughout the room. Even the Kyuubi was oddly silent. Although that could have been from shook of seeing someone of the cursed Uchiha Clan break down. The demon had never hid his hatred of that Clan.

Naruto looked up to watch the older Itachi. He stood there watching his younger self with sympathy. Catching Naruto's eyes he nodded before drifting apart into the power that had been left inside Naruto. The crimson glow went well with the crimson pipes that surround the room, so it didn't look that out of place.

Naruto could see the reflection of his older self in the water logged room. He tilted his head watching the other copy with an insane grin. Kagami seemed to twist everyone she came in contact with. Naruto shook his head and looked up when he heard Itachi take a deep breath. Itachi was staring at the water with a frown on his face, most likely trying to organize his memories.

"It was all for nothing…" He muttered.

Naruto tilted his head in slight confusion. "What was?" He asked with a slight frown.

"All of it. I worked so hard… I swore myself to Kohona, I love my village… I did everything to protect it, from Orochimaru, and from Pein, from my Clan…from Madara. And it was all for nothing. Sasuke…my little brother went and joined him. Gave him what Madara wanted all along. I know he wanted 'revenge' for me, but I never wanted that. I became a spy for Kohona, I killed for Kohona, I gave up everything for Kohona, I protected Kohona, I basically killed myself for Kohona… And my…FOOLISH brother goes and helps destroy it!" He snarled his hand slapping onto the watered floor. Itachi took a deep breath and fell back with a flop, water spraying. "At least I can trust you." Itachi muttered turning to watch Naruto.

A smile spread across Naruto's lips. "Of course. You will always have me on your side, Itachi. Just as I know you will beat the shit out of me if I lose my way…" He murmured. "And so would Aiko and Kagami." He said with a fond expression.

Itachi's lips twitched into a smile. "Ah, The Huntress and The Judge. I take it they returned with you?" He asked turning his eyes toward the ceiling.

Naruto laughed slightly. "I couldn't very well leave them. It was thanks to Kagami that I was able to do it anyway. Her eyes, her bloodline came from a powerful Oracle… They say even on equal to the Sage of The Six Paths. This Oracle helped the Sage, and was thought of as his beloved, but was really just an advisor. She kept him from giving into manipulation or letting the demon control him. The oracle was just that, and Oracle. Someone who knew the past, present, future, and all paths that could be taken." Naruto said and paused to think.

"Kagami had inherited this ability, though she had never fully awakened it. She can only see certain things if she concentrates, and that is only things that happen in the present. She cannot see the future because she has blocked that from her mind. When she was born she had the full ability, and even as a baby it started to drive her insane with the constant images. Her mother sealed it away. It will only awaken if Kagami wishes it so. However, Kagami says she has no wish to see the future. She's content with the present. And she said there's no point in looking at the past. Although she has done that once or twice to understand something, she said its great for reports and investigations. Apparently it's not as hard to see the past as it is the future." Naruto said as he walked over and lay beside the Uchiha.

Itachi hummed slightly. "Kagami always seemed a bit unhinged. I always thought it was because of her eyes. That or because she was a secret servant of Jashin. That wouldn't have surprised me, she and Hidan got along too well. Those conversations even made Kisame cringe at times. Although with how rarely she allowed herself to use them…Now that I think about it she was far worse then she should have been." He muttered.

Naruto nodded placing his arms behind her head. "Though it was only for a few weeks or a month at most, her mind had been damaged enough. She had the images sealed, but the damage was irreversible because it was her own bloodline that did it and not someone else. If a member of her blood does something to her she cannot fix it, anyone else and it's no problem. That is why her mother had to be the one to seal her bloodline, though she centered the control around how much Kagami would allow." He said.

Itachi nodded. "I see. Now then how did her eyes help?" He asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Time travel is impossible. The only thing that can be done is a few moments, and reversing the mind. Kagami's eyes fixed that. Her eyes involve the human soul, or any soul really. Kyuubi doesn't like her for something she did to his once. Anyway, I made the seal. It was like directions. It would draw the power, it had a time frame, somewhere before the Uchiha Massacre and after the Kyuubi attack, and it would rewind time with the Kyuubi's chakra and my Sage Mode. However, all it would have done would be to take ourselves back and we would have hours at the most. It was the closest anyone could get to time travel. And it only worked to go back that far, because it drained the chakra from the…creatures that were after us. Kagami's eyes took care of that. Basically she made it so that our souls would merge with our past selves, instead of transporting us. This made the jutsu permanent and not a few hours of affect." He said and paused thinking how to explain it.

"When the seal activated she made a link with our souls. We came back and landed right beside our younger selves. The few hours we did have, Kagami used to merge ourselves. She somehow paused time in a way. This time stopped, while our time continued. So while it seemed like no time had passed here, hours had passed to us. Although Aiko and I had been unconscious at the time. When time ran out our bodies vanished as they should, but without our souls. So they were empty vessels. If there was still that future our bodies returned with us dead so to say. When we woke up, everything was fine. Kagami was the only one whose soul merged automatically. After all her eyes already existed here, they just updated themselves. This means she still has a connection to those she did before. Meaning her eyes won't affect me, you, Aiko, Pein, Kyuubi, Deidara, or sad to say Madara. Although she said he had never been that affected anyway. Something about immortal souls are abominations and that all her eyes wanted to do was destroy him to begin with." Naruto trailed off taking a deep breath.

Itachi tilted his head as he thought. "It makes sense…" he muttered.

Naruto snorted. "It only makes sense to you because you have an eye limit as she calls it. Not to mention the fact that yours updated also by gaining your memories. They just haven't started blinding you yet." He said, glancing over at him.

Itachi blinked in something Naruto would take as shock. "Really?" He asked turning onto his stomach. Looking into the water he activated his eyes, watching as the Mangekyo Sharningan came into life. "Look at that." He muttered turning his head to watch the blade like design. "I've come close to awakening it lately, but I haven't yet… Hmm." He muttered, holding out his hand and watching the black flames appear. A small smirk crossed his lips, causing Naruto to sigh.

"You gained her insane expressions as well I see?" He asked lazily, as the Kyuubi started laughing loudly.

* * *

Aiko held her hand out with a patient expression. "I'm not telling you to come with me against your will. I don't want a servant. However, I do want to help you. I want to be your friend, and help you put your bloodline to good use." She said calmly.

Kimimaro continued to watch her with wide eyes. The flower once more drifting along in the water from where he had dropped it in shock. He was confused, and shocked, and amazed, and uncertain. She told no lies. There was something so blunt and serious about her that he knew she wasn't lying. She was interested in being his 'friend'. She liked him as a person, not his Clan, not his abilities, not as a weapon… But as someone to trust and protect.

He blinked and could feel his eyes sting. He had thought his only use was as a weapon… she didn't want a weapon, or a servant, but a friend. He didn't know what a friend was but… he would try. She was the first person to see him, not his eyes, his markings, or his hair… but actually see him as a human.

A smile slowly crossed his lips. His hand reached out grabbing hers.

She smiled back her eyes pleased and happy. "I am Amaya Aiko, nice to meet you." She said shaking their hands.

The smile grew into a grin. "Kaguya Kimimaro. The pleasure is mine, Aiko." He said, letting her pull him to stand.

The grinned at one another and vanished in a swirl of flames.

A certain snake Sannin just missing them.

* * *

Kagami watched through her headband in interest as Deidara worked hard on his newest sculpture. Already she could see he was bored with it. He was already making plans to find that secret special clay. She honestly couldn't wait.

Deidara had always been much more fun with his 'Art is a bang' quote and attacks. It was something she found herself missing. Sometimes she forgot that Deidara was only a year older then her. He had always seemed like the fun loving older brother to her.

She reclined on the couch in his studio and stared out the nearby window. One more year… and she would be banished. She hummed slightly. Her 11th birthday was coming up soon. She would give Deidara the idea of violating the law, and he would become a Missing Nin that does demolition missions. She just hoped Itachi wouldn't be too hard on him this time. A grin crossed her face. Now how was she going to start training that little sunny place?

* * *

Pein almost gave into his urge to cackle as he held Orochimaru's real ring in his hand. He knew hanging out with Kagami hadn't been a good thing. Just like hanging out with Aiko gave him a need to burn things… He blinked and shook his head went the familiar chakra signature came closer.

"I see, she got her new student…Though he won't join until Orochimaru actually leaves us… Pity, but at least this way we can make sure he is trained well. Good thing Orochimaru always kept not of all the skills his pawns could use. Aiko has all of his family dances in her mind. Now…what will his test be?' He wondered as he rubbed his chin.

'That reminds me, I better start using my real body more often. I can't believe how horrible I've allowed my appearance to become. Though from its lack of use it's no wonder…' He thought with a slight frown. 'Even Konan winces sometimes.' He pushed the thoughts aside when the two entered his office.

He missed not seeing Aiko in her Akatsuki uniform. Not that he cared about her appearance; it was just what he was used to seeing. Her current outfit always came as a shock when he saw her. Or rather it was what his future self was used to seeing. He groaned lightly and almost held his head in his hand. He was beginning to lose touch with this reality…

He blinked pushing the thoughts away and looked over the two. He could see the illness that seemed to cling to the young boy. 'Konan will be happy. She had always been interested in the Kaguya Clan. It had annoyed her that no one could find a cure. This way she can actually try herself. Hmmm, if nothing helps we'll try a demon. Perhaps Kyuubi could help?' He wondered tilting his head slightly and looking over the two.

"Welcome back Aiko. I see you've brought a new member…" He said slowly with a thoughtful expression.

Aiko nodded. "Not quite yet. He'll be a simple recruit for awhile. He is not up for joining the Organization just yet." She said calmly, while Kimimaro looked at her with a slightly hurt confused expression.

Pein nodded. "Very well. I have no space open at the moment anyway. And your own partner will be joining us is a year. The boy will take her place in 4 years time, make sure he's ready." He said waving his hand.

Aiko bowed slightly. "Of course." She said turning to Kimimaro with a small smile.

Kimimaro frowned slightly as he looked between the two. 'Why do I have a feeling this has been rehearsed….' He thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

****

And this is the last chapter, before the Genin Exams. Sorry it, as the others have been. is short. The rest of my chapters will be longer. I like to get at least 3,000 words per chapter. However, I was talked into splitting these up. It was all supposed to be one chapter giving updates on what happened. No pairings or anything as of yet. And I'm trying to rotate my stories evenly.


	5. Chapter 4 Enterance test and Kohona

The village of Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves of Fire Country.

It was known as the best of the five, the land with the will of fire. It was known for being a peace loving village. And one blonde that believed in revenge and payback.

Uzumaki Naruto, or to a very select few Namikaze Naruto, was a person the villagers had mixed feeling about. Growing up the boy was hated and feared. The villagers made sure no one played with him. Food was overpriced; clothing was hard to find when they only sold him bright colors so they would know where he was. He got hurt for bumping into people, what would normally give a child a glare or swat on the head ended in a beating.

The only villagers kind to him where the kids at the Orphanage and the matron, she hadn't liked him at first but after he started helping her and gave her half of his allowance she warmed up to him, the family that owned the main weapon shop, and the Ramen stand owner, his wife and daughter.

The only ones that watched after the boy and seemed to care for him were the Shinobi. Mainly the ANBU, ONIN, Jounin, the Hokage's old teammates, and the Hokage himself.

The advisors had had mixed feelings from the beginning, however after meeting the boy a few times they began to like him. Naruto had fast become their cute adopted Grandson.

Soon they found out his involvement with the deal Itachi had made. Thus it was led to the fact of who he really was, or more truthfully when he was from.

They had actually agreed with Hiruzen to keep this hidden form Danzo, just as they had the fact that Uchiha Itachi was still a member of Kohona.

Although now he lived as the ANBU Kitsune.

The Shinobi found it their duty to protect the little one in memory of the Yondaime, and the fact that the Advisors had brought to their attention that Naruto kept the demon back. If the boy wished to he could release the beast onto them. Needless to say those that had seen him with disinterest or hatred actually took the time to look at the boy.

Naruto was rather fond of his second life, although he hadn't liked telling three people the truth. Kagami had always warned him not to tell anyone unless it was unavoidable. But it was either that or accusations of Kyuubi being in control of him.

As to the villagers they only knew one thing. One day the boy suddenly changed.

After talking to the Hokage and first explaining things to him they had decided that, as Kagami said, Naruto should recreate his prankster mindset. As a child of 6 he had begun to do horrible pranks, which he used to gain attention and get rid of the feeling of loneliness he had.

At least that's what other's thought, except the old crowd. He continued on with pranking until he was 8. By then Naruto had gotten too tired of it and found he didn't find the same pride he used to. No, Kagami had twisted him with her cold need for payback and Aiko's love of revenge.

Thus began a whole new era.

Naruto did pranks, but this time they weren't for fun or attention. His pranks were for payback and revenge. Naruto had already dealt with their bullshit once, he wasn't about to do it again. And thus cruel and sometimes violent pranks occurred.

Though he did simple harmless pranks sometimes, it was merely for the amusement of the Hokage and his teammates. Although they had celebrated the prank where he accidentally set the 'paper' room ablaze, some would question as to how he knew where that room was located. After all it housed all the paper work for the Council and Hokage within…

However, while Naruto took his own revenge on Kohona he helped it just as much. Any bullies soon found themselves hanging upside down or having rocks thrown at them. Thieves and the like were always caught by a trap he had set. Needless to say while the Uchiha Clan was around they were almost always busy. Children with low self esteem or that were tormented soon found they had someone to listen to them. When carts broke he was the first to help fix them. When a kid scrapped their knee he was there with a bandage.

The villages found this all suspicious.

Over time though most started warming up to him, thanking him for his help, telling him where his traps would be more effective.

Others still hated him and thought it a trick. It seemed those with children were the ones that started to like him, while those without where the ones to continue to hate him.

The wives and mothers of Shinobi that had fallen that night regarded him with curious weary. It seemed they no longer blamed him for what happened that night; the Shinobi always standing up for him had helped with that. However, their distrust of what was inside of him, kept them at bay. They were no longer cruel to him no, but all they were was fair.

Naruto rather liked this second chance. Not to mention that one Hyuuga Hinata had learned to respect him once again, only this time he was there to help her turn it to friendship. Not a stalkerish obsessive love. The bond that formed was just as strong, if not stronger, than the love the old Hinata had held for him.

After all Hinata had always wanted an older sibling to look out for her, as she did her little sister. Her cousin hated her so he was never an option. And Naruto's odd maturity helped with thinking of him as an older brother. Not to mention Naruto always talking about his own older sisters. Hinata couldn't wait to meet them…

* * *

Kagami stared blankly at the male in front of her.

Off to the side and slightly behind her stood Aiko. Itachi [Truthfully a clone made from a combination of his substitute clone and Pein's hologram jutsu], Kisame, Deidara [who still wasn't sure rather to approach her or not], Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein all scattered around the room.

Kagami tilted her head once more, before tapping her chin in thought. "So…You're the one taking my place as Aiko's partner. I have seen her training you, but I'm still uncertain if you are worth this…"She said as she started to walk around the Kaguya male.

Kimimaro in his defense wasn't running away screaming as he wanted to. Kagami might be a female; she might be smaller than everyone else, and she might look harmless with her eyes covered…

However, Kimimaro had heard her prisoner's screams. He had seen her return blood covered having a cheerful conversation with Hidan about rituals. He knew even his 'Master' Aiko feared her little 'Lady'. So he would have gladly been tested by anyone but her. Even Orochimaru would have been preferred.

But no…he was getting his final test from her.

The insane _and_ psychotic member of Akatsuki.

Said insane _and _psychotic short female was now standing before him with a small smile.

"Well then Maru…I think I've chosen you're final test. It will take a few days. But we aren't stopping until I've absorbed all of you, or you gain a tolerance." She said her hand reaching for the knot of her headband.

Kimimaro's eyes widened as they locked with shinning silver. The only thing he knew after that was the pain of being torn apart, blood pouring from his nose, mouth, and eyes, and his throat ripping form his screams.

Aiko winced at the sight before her, however she made sure not to move or look away.

The other members of Akatsuki were watching in interest never seeing her use them before.

Hidan was watching with fascination.

Both Pein and Itachi were wincing remembering when they had regained their memories. It was nothing to this level, but it had used a small amount of her eyes for it…So it had been far from pleasant at all.

Deidara was watching in shock and seemed to be inching away.

Konan had closed her eyes and looked to the side.

Sasori was watching, the large puppet's head tilted. He was wondering if she could do something with one of his puppets before they died completely…maybe that could help with the few jutsu's he had never been able to unravel.

Kisame had a look of interest on his face, but he also seemed to twitch, Itachi having used his eyes on him once.

Kakuzu was watching in a sign of amusement and jealousy. He had never been able to reach a soul before.

Kimimaro stood there, writhing as he stood, blood collecting on the floor in droplets.

Kagami also stood there with a blank face, and blood pouring down to stain her clothing.

And this is how he would stay for three days straight. Whenever he thought he was finished she would lock eyes once again.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat on the academy building roof. His favorite outfit back in place. He had really missed the old jump suit. It was like a safety blanket for him. However, it was no longer the bright Orange it had once been. No, in tribute to his 'sisters' he had gotten Hiruzen to help him dye it. He had never known you could dye clothes. Then again that hadn't been very important when war was on everyone's mind.

Now the once bright Orange jumpsuit was a mixture of what they had worn. His pants were black, as was his sandals. His jacket was red in place of orange. The swirl on the back was now silver and any strings or extras were a light blue. His goggles were now his trademark bright orange and he already had asked for an orange cloth for his head band. His pouches had all been dyed a dark purple as well.

Even so it was still flashy and attention gaining, but he had found at times no one would even think a ninja would wear clothing like this. He was still trying to think of where he would place his head band next year. His goggles now either lay around his neck or over his eyes.

He had gotten rather used to his bangs falling into his eyes. It reminded him of his father. And his hair had gotten longer this time around. The tips of his hair getting heavier as they got longer, starting to droop so they would lay straight when his hair was longer. He didn't want to have long hair, no matter what his sister's said. But Jiraya had some jutsu's that needed longer hair then his had been. He was thinking shoulder length at the max.

Yawning suddenly he dropped backward and stared at the sky as his arms lay spread out. So much had happened, and so much was still the same. He had changed things, but he couldn't change major events. Sakura Haruno was one of those things that he was confused about. She had lied. Telling him she loved him so he wouldn't go after Sasuke anymore. And then she tried to go after him herself, because she loved him…

He was surprised with how much she had grown. She knew Sasuke had to die, and she didn't want Naruto to be hurt anymore. However, she had lied about something he held sacred. Not to mention that she had lied about being in love with him. Her actions had annoyed him more. He wondered how she could both hate and love Sasuke at the same time. He hadn't understood.

Kagami had tried to kill the girl when she found out. Too bad Sasuke himself had gotten to her first. She died protecting Naruto, no she had died by the hand of the one she loved. That had always been her plan. To either kill Sasuke or be killed by him.

The betrayal that she would lie to him like that, his love of a girl who had become like a sister, and his grief of a friend dying. Even now he didn't know how he felt about her. To see her younger again...Reminded him of when she hated him. She didn't hate him anymore. Although she did still find him annoying and bothersome, she didn't hate him. He had helped her those times Ino wasn't around. At least…at least he didn't hate her…

That was something that still happened, Sakura breaking off their friendship for that bastard. He had noticed this time, that Ino only seemed to actively go after the Uchiha after that. Because Sakura loved Sasuke so much that she would only be rivals with the girl.

That was also why she wouldn't even think of being his friend. Sasuke hated him and still claimed him his rival. Naruto didn't pick fights with him anymore. However, now that Naruto had trained right he was in the top of the class. Always equal to him. Thus, he was still Sasuke's rival and he hated him. At least he wasn't Dobe this time.

Rivalry seemed to destroy everything.

Closing his eyes he sighed. He could imagine them here with him. Aiko would be playing with a fire ball making sure he and Kagami were safe. Kagami…Kagami would be doing one of several things. She had always seemed to have a problem with sitting still. She would either be cleaning and sharpening her weapons, or making plots. Most likely to hurt Sasuke or Sakura.

"I still think they should die Naru. Those two are nothing but a waste of talent, genetics and souls…" She would grumble.

'Yea she would say something just like that.' Naruto thought with a faint smile. His eyes suddenly snapped open in shock and locked with silver.

A large grin spread across Naruto's face as he felt the swirling familiarity of mixing with her mind. It almost felt like a protective embrace to him. Although it feels like this to most that are no longer affected by her eyes. He knew that Aiko also felt like this. He wasn't sure about the others. He could feel the pull on his soul.

His soul recognized her, and there were times when it called out for her. All souls felt drawn to her eyes, wanting to merge and be caressed by her eyes, even if their human bodies suffered. There were times his soul made his skin crawl when she was near. It made him feel like he wanted to crawl into her skin and become a part of her.

She had said it was because his soul recognized her as a part of it. Because really her eyes were apart of all souls, that is how her bloodline came to be after all. And since his soul had been touched by her own so many times it felt like it should be with her and not in this human form.

"Hmm, it purrs like a cat upon seeing its master. I had wondered if it would be displeased with me after the jutsu. It appears I was wrong. Aiko's was happy to see me as well." She muttered. Mentally caressing the soul as one would a cat.

Naruto shivered at the feeling and laughed sitting up. "I still think that feels weird." He muttered after he stood.

They stared at each other for a few moments. It was odd to see one another so young. They hadn't met until Naruto went on his journey with Jiraya and it wasn't until after he and Aiko became companions that she was no longer an enemy. Even younger Kagami was the same.

That was because she always looked younger then she was. She was 14 and she still looked 12. That did make it easier to blend in, and she looked closer to Naruto's age. He supposed her appearance is what was helping them be able to pull this off so well.

Naruto blinked shaking his head. "So how is this going to work?" He asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Simple. Since I am a banished shinobi I can join a village. Although I have to restart as a Genin, I must be at the academy for one year, as my main probation. I must be on a team for a time of at least 6 months. Once that is over my probation will be over, long enough for the exam. The council has decided that since I had already reached Jounin level that I can take an apprentice or two, despite my current rank or my soon to be current rank. Seeing as I shall be more of a 'second' or 'replacement' teacher, I shall be added to a three man team making it a four man team. And they have decided that they will add me to the team that needs the most attention." She finished with a flick of her wrist. "And since one of the teams will have an average girl and two of our best…"

Naruto blinked and grinned. "You'll be assigned to my team for two things. To help train the two top's of the class and bring the girl as close to their level as you can… And make sure there is no favoritism among the team. You should have been here all along." He muttered crossing his arms as he thought about all the times he was left behind. "At least this time around I should get my own training done. What about you, you will technically be a Genin. What about your training?" He asked.

Kagami shrugged. "They will assign a teacher to me, so I can get training of my own. However, do to my position in Iwa, I have also been given a job already in Kohona. As of tomorrow, I will be part time academy student, part time apprentice to Ibiki-Sama, of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Although I am passed the point of being an apprentice, I am on probation. So more than likely I shall get that snake woman as my teacher." She said with a shrug.

Naruto nodded, and tilted his head. "Who will be your two apprentices?" He asked in slight confusion.

Kagami tapped her chin with a finger. "I'm not too sure. I already know who one will be, that sweet little sunny place. I take it you already started helping her?" She asked glancing at him.

Naruto nodded. "Hinata's doing well. She can't wait to meet you." He said.

Kagami nodded. "She'll change her mind soon enough. You, I don't need to teach, and you'll become Jiraya's student eventually. I can get out of Haruno being my student because she will become Tsunade's student. Although I will teach her some things. I still have to choose my second; all I know is that it must be a Kohona Shinobi. I wish I could pick Temari-San, but she hasn't even been in Kohona yet. I guess that choice is between Ino and TenTen. And since Ino already has Clan techniques that I cannot get involved with. That might not be possible." She said and shrugged.

Naruto nodded. "I suppose so. Her Clan's bloodline and yours might attack each other. It would be better if you didn't get close to someone with it." He muttered.

"Exactly. I'll check out panda girl later. Come on lets' get to our new house." She muttered turning.

Naruto blinked. "House?"

* * *

**Yay pairings vote! Some people have given pairing ideas...**

**Ita/Naru**

**[male]Kyuu/Naru**

**Pein/Naru**

**How interesting.**

**And I supose I'll throw in one of my own.**

**Kimi/Aiko**

**They seem cute together.**


	6. Chapter 5 Lee, Kitsune, and Introduction

Her name was Kanna Kagami. She was the newest student of the Academy and had joined in the last year before Graduation.

She had silver bangs, which were more white silver then grey silver, that fells to her shoulders and framed her face. The rest of her hair was black, a charcoal black with grey undertone that still looked silky, which she wore in a braid that ended above her knees. A large ball like clasp tied her hair off, it was crimson and weighted, and so it could be used as a weapon.

A strap of a grey/purple lay over her eyes, almost looking like a bandage a Medic would use.

Her skin was a translucent color; you could see her veins at times, though it appeared to have a silver glow in the light.

She had a red streak that came from each side of her mouth to her chin. It reminded people of the second Hokage's face markings.

She wore a crimson bodysuit that reached below her knees and was sleeveless; it started at a crimson leather collar, with a silver buckle.

A dark blue kimono that reached her thighs was pulled on over that, an ocean blue sash held it together. The Kimono hooked together at her side instead of the front.

The kimono's sleeves stopped half way across her shoulders and were tight; it had light almost sky blue lining. It was open at the top showing the body suit she wore and unintentionally showing off her chest.

Dark purple spandex arm gloves covered her arm, starting at her bicep and ending half way down her fingers. A metal plate lay on the back of each glove.

She wore a pair of black shinobi styled pants that was tapped off at the ankles up to her calves with light purple shinobi bandages, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

She had two pouches, one on each thigh. And a huge scroll that she carried on her back through the sash around her waist.

She said she was 12 years old, and she looked it only an early bloomer.

And she was the female version of Uchiha Sasuke.

She was also the older sister of one Uzumaki Naruto.

And she was going to kill everyone if they didn't leave her ALONE!

Kagami was gripping her new desk harshly trying to keep herself from attacking anyone. Only a few people seemed to understand the reason her teeth were grinding.

Nara Shikamaru who had noticed she already walked like a shinobi couldn't help but wince every time someone bothered her. He could tell from her cold detached personality that she was very violent when angered. While his friend Chouji thought she was pretty, he had been warned by Shikamaru of her violent temper, and that she didn't like the attention anyway so he kept his small crush to himself.

Yamanaka Ino thought it was amusing… She had never thought that there would be a female Sasuke, and one that had a hatred of people in general was interesting. Not to mention the fact that she was the self proclaimed older sister of Naruto. And she, as well as everyone, knew how Naruto took care of people who angered him. Ino just wondered if this was the person that taught him how, and where she had been all this time.

Inuzuka Kiba thought she was the most attractive female he had ever seen. However, she smelled like a cat, a large dangerous feline to be precise. And even though he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had seen, he knew to stay away from her. Cats and dogs have never mixed. And the smell of fox and some kind of dog with brimstone warned him away even more. And recognized the look she had on her face as the same his mother and sister wore before they attacked.

Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto however, were the ones that kept her calm. Hinata and Kagami had hit it off straight away. Kagami claimed her as her little sister, and was helping Hinata with her self confidence. Naruto watched over both of them, and anyone who bothered or looked at them the wrong way ended up in dangerous situations.

Aburame Shino was an unknown variable. He kept his distance as he did with every one. However, Kagami had been the one to speak to him a few times. Shino seemed to be her back up when Hinata and Naruto were not around. If only because he stayed silent and only spoke when needed or spoken to.

The only other person that could see she was on a thin line was Umino Iruka. So he made sure that either Hinata or Naruto were her partners in anything that was done.

Everyone else hated her, respected her, thought she was a spy, thought she was a Jounin sent there to test them, or thought she was trying steal one Uchiha Sasuke.

All in all, her addition to the class had been interesting.

* * *

__

She stood silent before the group that would be her classmates. The only people she knew were those she had met before. She had to forcefully remind herself not to attack the pink haired girl sitting next to the black haired fool. She wasn't even going to think of that brat's name. Some of the others in the classroom had been Naruto's friends.

__

Iruka-Sensei…She remembered him, he had helped her when she had realized the truth of Madara. She had to admit she felt a fondness for him. From what she could remember he had a way about helping people find his way. He was just like Naruto…

She glanced over to look at said teacher. He and that Mizuki had finished welcoming her to the class; she supposed it was her turn now.

Should she bow? She didn't see a point in it. She held no respect for these children. Most of them never even became ninja anyway. Should she tell them where she was from? No, even Academy students knew about Iwa and Kohona's dislike of one another. That could cause problems, if they told their parents that would be worse.

It would seem she would have to use one of the last places she worked. Kiri? Yea, the teachers never told the students about Kiri's past. They didn't want to frighten the students too much. And it had been while since they stopped the old passing test.

"_My Name is Kana Kagami. I am from the Hidden Mist in Water Country. I recently moved here to be with my younger brother Uzumaki Naruto. I am…pleased…to meet you, and hope that we have an agreeable time being taught the art of the Ninja together." She said slowly as she thought over her words. Turning she nodded to the teachers and moved to sit beside Naruto and Hinata. _

The classroom was silent for a few moments. Iruka smiled at the three and returned to his normal lessons. Mizuki was glancing at the girl in suspicion, but the three ignored him as introductions were made. She did make a splash. Even though it was better than saying she was form Iwa, learning she was from the Bloody Mist worried the shinobi just as much…

__

One Haruno Sakura glared at the girl, who seemed to be getting everyone's attention. Even Sasuke-Kun had glanced at her. She sighed and took a deep breath. The girl was new here. And it wasn't like they got new people all the time. And besides just because Sasuke-Kun had looked at her didn't mean the girl was after him.

She was sitting with Hinata and Naruto, and neither of them liked Sasuke-kun that much. They were polite if they had to be around him. And while she didn't like the fact that Sasuke-Kun was always trying to fight Naruto, she knew that Naruto never tried to hurt him. 'I'll just see as time passes. Though if she makes a more on Sasuke-Kun…'

__

'**_WE'LL KILL HER! CHA!' _**Inner Sakura shouted with raised fists.

* * *

Kagami waved Naruto and Hinata off as they wondered to the ramen stand. She however, was too busy hiding from her newest threat. Fan boys. While not as dangerous as fan girls, they were ten times as annoying. They kept offering to protect and look after her, and trying to show off. It only made them look like fools in her eyes. After all, they were children.

Even in her original time she would have been disgusted and thought them pathetic. She had been Jounin by their age. And she couldn't afford any problems until she finished the probation at the Academy. She would still be watched as a Genin, but she would have some rights then…

She glanced around and snuck into one of the training grounds while the stalkers ran off to find out where she was eating. She wasn't one to eat lunch anyway… And apparently neither was this boy.

She paused blinking at the sight before. He wore dark lose pants, a white kimono like top, and had long black hair in a braid. And he was punching and kicking the training log into submission. How interesting…

Her nose twitched at the scent of blood and she glanced at his hands. The knuckles were bleeding and his skin was torn. Even his ankles and the top of his feet were damaged. She had to wonder why he hadn't padded the log or wrapped his hands and feet. She frowned slightly. He looked vaguely familiar, however she just couldn't place it… Almost as if he looked different then what she was used to?

She blinked snapping back to attention at the crack that reached her ears. She frowned watching the boy hold on his ankle with one hand while the other barely twitched. 'The little fool broke bones…' She thought in annoyance. Sighing she took the few steps forward into the clearing.

"You know, you won't ever become a ninja with broken bones…" She muttered tilting her head.

The boy looked up at her in what could have been a defensive manner, if it wasn't for those wide large eyes. She paused a food from him and crossed her arms in a thinking position.

"Skipping lunch won't help either… So why are you practicing while everyone else is eating?" She asked.

The boy jumped to stand despite the pain he must have been in. "I cannot afford to miss any practice. If I cannot do anything with jutsu then I shall simply be the best at Taijutsu. And as such I have to practice none stop, so that my Taijutsu will be on par with the other students other abilities." He said turning his attention back to the log.

"Yes, but if you work yourself to the point of destruction…what is the point in trying?" She asked reaching into her back pouch.

The boy paused and clenched his fists turning and glaring at her. However, as he went to open his mouth, she swept her legs under him, knocking into the foot that he had broken.

He tumbled to the ground muffling a cry of pain. He closed his eyes so no tears escaped and snapped them open with a glare. He froze however watching the girl unroll the bandages in her hand.

She reached out grabbing his hand. He watched as in second she had his hands wrapped in the bandages, more then was needed actually. She grabbed his other hand doing the same, wrapping each finger and stopping above his wrist. She picked up the hand that had broken and held her own hand over it for a second. A faint green glow surround her palm and he watched in amazement as the pain slowly faded. Reaching down she did the same to his ankle before wrapping both of them in bandages as well.

"It's foolish to train like that with no protection. You can't go at it with nothing until your skin is toughened up for it. Otherwise your doing more harm them good. If you wrap the areas you will be using like so it will help things come along faster." She said as she finished up. Rolling the rest of the bandages back up, she placed the rest back in her pouch.

"I healed the bones, but their still damaged. Medic jutsu's aren't my thing. They should be healed by tomorrow, and you can return to your training. And think of it as a learning experience. Although If I find them broken again before the sun sets…I will tie you up to this log until tomorrow. Do you understand?" She asked looking up at him, or at least her face did.

The boy blinked and nodded slowly.

The girl suddenly smiled slightly sitting back on her heels. "Good. Now then, eating something will also help." She said pulling an apple from her pouch. She dug her nails into it and spilt it in half handing the other piece out to him.

The boy slowly reached out grabbing the piece. He stared at it for a few moments, before slowly taking a bite.

She nodded and moved to sit leaning against a tree with her knees to her chest. "I'm Kana Kagami; I'll be graduating next year. What's your name?" She asked, her head facing the sky.

The boy jerked a bit but calmed down glancing over at her. "I'm… Rock Lee." He mumbled glancing at her again. "Why do you have your eyes covered?" He asked in confusion. "You seem to see fine with it on…And you don't seem…" He said trailing off.

The girls head tilted in thought. "No. I'm not blind. I can actually see and there's nothing 'wrong' with me eyes, there just… My eyes are cursed. There kind of like a bloodline limit. However, unlike normal Bloodline limits, my eyes don't help with chakra or a jutsu. My eyes only cause people pain… So because of this, I have to keep them hidden. That way I don't hurt people. My eyes only work if I lock eyes with someone else. And you can do that by accident just walking down the street. So I can hurt people without knowing or meaning to. This is just the safest way…" She said trailing off.

Lee nodded a saddened look on his face. "I see. That sounds horrible…" He muttered staring down at his apple piece.

She nodded finishing her pieces and throwing the core over into the actual forest. There wasn't any pity to his voice, merely sincerity… "It isn't fun. I suppose they have a purpose. If someone was hurting my friends or something I could hurt them back… Otherwise I just keep my eyes covered." She said with a shrug.

A few moments passed in which Lee watched her and glanced at the apple half, and she seemed to be thinking. Suddenly she stood brushing her kimono off and headed in the direction of the building. "I have to meet by brother. I'll see you later." She said with a slight wave.

Lee looked up in shock and waved her go, shaking his head he smiled after her. "See you later Kagami-Chan!" He called happily.

Kagami paused and looked back at him. "Kagami-Chan?" She asked tilting her head.

Lee freezes and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhh, well it you don't want that I can just call you Kagami-San." He said in a nervous voice.

Kagami blinked and shrugged. "That's not it. I'm just not used to honorifics…I suppose if you call me Kagami-Chan, I shall call you…Lee-kun, correct?" She asked in a bluntly confused tone.

Lee grinned at her. "Yea, that's right!" He said cheerfully.

Kagami nodded. "Very well, I shall see you again Lee-kun." She said giving a small bow and leaving.

"Bye Kagami-Chan!" He called grinning after her as he waved his arm in the air. When she was gone, he continued to grin as he looked back to his apple half. "My first friend." He said in joy, and took a bite of the apple.

In the bushes Gai smirked nodding his head to the sight. 'I'm going to have to find out about this girl. She helped distract the kid from doing some real damage to himself. I'm just glad someone finally told him to use bandages.' He thought nodding as he left. Though he would have to check up on the boy later to make sure he was doing as the girl said.

* * *

"Ah, that was Lee. You know the one that wore green spandex and orange leg warmers. I'm actually having trouble with the fact that you willingly helped someone." Naruto said as he looked through his box of belongings.

Kagami paused in mid chop of the carrots and looked at him in surprise. "Was it really? He looked so different… And I'm insane not cruel." She muttered returning to her meal.

Naruto laughed slightly. "I see what you mean. I've only seen a glance of him, and he defiantly looks different then what were used to. Everyone else looks like they do in the future or at least kind of; Lee's the only one with a large difference." He said smiling fondly down at his walrus cap.

He heard Kagami hum in agreement and moved back to his box. They were now in the house Kagami had bought. Luckily she had had enough money on her to buy the house and not have to rent an apartment. Hiruzen's good word for her, made sure there were no problems with her being a minor, although she was old enough to have her own place seeing as she had been a shinobi.

After class Kagami had gone with him to grab his stuff and brought him to their new home. It was a simple, though pretty, three story house. The main floor held a sitting room, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a 2/3 bathroom.

The backyard already had the beginning of a vegetable garden and was filled with flowers. Both of them had a green thumb, and Naruto had rather liked his plants from his old apartment which had been brought with him. There seemed to be plants and flowers in every room. Though that wasn't a surprise seeing as each one was a trap. A small green house that housed Kagami's more dangerous or rare plants, rested on the end of the lot next to a small pond and cobblestone walk way.

The second floor held the bedrooms. There were 4 in total, and each had its own bathroom. The center room was a large library, filled with books and scrolls Kagami had found during or journeys, or had 'found' before. The third floor was a dojo styled place. It had training equipment and seals so jutsu's could be practiced without destroying the place. There was a large room connected to it that was set up like a meeting room. This was where Kagami would deal with her other job.

The basement was separated into two large vaults. One held money, and other valuables. While the other was the weapon vault, filled with perfect quality weapons of every kind. There was even a familiar oddly shaped hilt on a display.

This was perfect for them. And it could fit Aiko and Itachi if they ever needed to stay.

Speaking of…

Kagami looked up and blinked at the ANBU that was coming in through the window.

"Ah, Kitsune…" She muttered.

Naruto looked up and waved slightly at the male. "Did the old man send you to check up on us?" He asked as he finished sorting things.

The mask nodded. "Hai. That and to meet Kagami face to face. After all that clone might be close but it's not the real me." He said removing the mask.

Blood red met reflective silver.

A moment passed and a smirk appeared on Kagami's lips. "You're mind will always be the most interesting I find Raven. And your soul seems so much freer now." She said adding the vegetables to the stew.

Itachi nodded with a faint smile. "I have you to thank for that. Helping Naruto create that seal so I could gain my future self's memories… I feel as if the burden has been lifted." He said lowly.

She paused for a moment her eyes flickering over to him, before turning back to her food. "We are going to need all the help we can get. It would help if I could help more people gain their memories… However…" She paused placing the lid on the pot.

"It was easy with us. I had Naruto, Aiko, and my souls. You left a part of yourself that could be used. And Pein's Rinnegan caught everything with his paths. However…getting other's their future memories would require me to activate my blood for awhile. I would have to search out their future souls and grab them as they died so as to not screw things up. Finding the specific person, and the correct time will require time… and that would mean my blood being activated for a long time. I would at the very least need anchors…perhaps Kyuubi if I need to do this. Otherwise we will work with the few people we already have… It wouldn't be as easy, but if we do this right we can accomplish our goals." She said resting her hands on the counter.

Naruto nodded. "We will already have most of Akatsuki. Despite them having no memories of their future selves, they will follow Nagato. So it's not like we will be alone. And a few will help, merely because they like you… And I plan to make all of the alliances I had in the future. So we can have an army. As Kagami said, we have to do this carefully." He said with an expression that did not belong on a 12 year old child.

Itachi nodded from his place at the door way that separated the sitting room and kitchen. "I understand. And I am grateful to you both for helping me. I would have hated to cause the same mistakes." He said as he walked over to a chair and took a seat.

Naruto and Kagami nodded, but they were now lost in their own thoughts. They hoped they would be able to do this. Kagami glanced at Itachi and tilted her head. 'He and Pein will need new names… the sunny place and bone user as well. I'm the Judge. Aiko the Huntress. And Naruto is War. I'll have to think of names that fit them. I'm tempted to name Itachi Cerberus…' She thought as she watched the food cook.

* * *

**Yay pairings vote!**

**Ita/Naru 4 [Go Weasel boy!]**

**Kaka/Naru [I knew they would be requested. I'm rather fond of it myself]**

**[male]Kyuu/Naru [I'm not too sure about this one. However it was suggested so I added it]**

**Pein/Naru 3 [Come on Nagato you're catching up...]**

**Kimi/Aiko [They seem cute together.]**


	7. Chapter 6 Childhood, Ibiki, Slumber Over

********

[[Some of you might be curious about the whole Lee thing. I was thinking about who Kagami would get along with other then the obvious choices.

****************************

The two to pop into my mind were Lee and TenTen.

TenTen, because she's tomboy like and likes weapons. She seems the calmest and most confident out of the Rookie girls.

Lee because of his dedication. Kagami appreciates hard work and strength of will. She never got the chance to know him in the future.

****

And since TenTen might be Kagami's other student… And Lee never gets much recognition. I thought he would be a good first friend for Kagami. Though eccentric and loud he is honest and kind.

Hinata is more like what Kagami could have become had she not killed her father. Naruto is her brother and the one that helped her find her way when she had realized Madara's true goal. And Aiko is her servant and bodyguard, someone who watches out for her and protects her.

Lee seemed like a good first friend, other than Deidara. Not to mention Sai and Gaara later on.

************

Shikamaru [both are naturally lazy, and Kagami is very lazy when she can be. Not to mention that in the future Shikamaru was one of those close to her.], Hinata, Naruto, Anko [Both are crazy and bloodthirsty most the time, mainly when Kagami's angry], Temari [She just seems to be the one to get along with her the best out of the girls], Haku [both had to kill their father's in self defense and found someone that found them useful], and Neji [to some extent. Although two seconds together would have her reaching for his neck…].

****************

That is why Lee and Kagami met in the last chapter. Thanks you for your time.]]

____

____

____

____

___********__******

* * *

**_

**Earth Country, Near IWA; Remains of Shiomi Village.**

____

__

Shiomi Kira as she was known to those of Shiomi Village, Iwa Village, and Earth Country. Stood among the ruins that had once been her home. Her gaze blank and empty for such a young child. Her mind filled with thoughts, questions, answers, and memories. She knew things could be changed. However, she also knew some things had to happen. Aiko was the one that would need to be reminded of the balance. However, she had a feeling that Aiko wouldn't mess anything up, at least not badly enough to destroy things.

_It would only be a number of years until they met._

_Although this time things would change for herself, she would not allow herself to be so weak again. She would not allow Madara's sweet words to fool her again. He had misused her abilities. He had caused her to punish those that hadn't needed judging. She would not allow that to happen once more._

_She bent down grabbing the headband by her feet. Brushing it off she made sure it wasn't damaged. Holding it tightly in her hand she glanced up at the sky that was slowly clearing. She could hear the Shinobi arriving to check everything out. Now that her powers had been awakened once more… she could finally get that promotion._

_She had never got along with children. And the fact that her 'teammates' acted like toddlers despite their age had always pissed her off. She was just lucky she had graduated before the age restrictions had been passed. Earth Country had refused for longer than the others and she was the last 'infant' Shinobi._

_However, there was one thing that she had to redo. One of the things she could not allow to be change._

_She took a deep breath and sighed. Reaching up she tied the headband around reflective eyes hiding them away. A smile crossed her face. 'And besides now I can annoy Deidara more, since I know where his life will take him…' She thought with a chuckle._

_'And…I won't let that brat Sasuke become such a problem.' She thought clenching her fists. 'It's because of that brat that Madara came so close. Because of him that Aiko's so twitchy every time she sees dark hair and eyes. Perhaps Kimimaro will be good for her… There is no one I detest more than that brat, besides Haruno of course. Trying to trick my Naru like that. She tried to make my little brother give up just because she said she loved him. I'll make sure she'll pay as well. The only reason I'm not planning the brat's demise is because of Itachi. I was never close to him, aside from seeing him in Akatsuki and allowing my eyes to adjust to him… I felt his judgment. He is one that was never supposed to perish…' She thought glaring into the darkness of night._

_'This time around my eyes won't affect him, if Naru does the seal correctly. This is a second chance…for all of us.'_

* * *

"Are we children?"

Naruto and Itachi both looked up to see Kagami staring at the food in her bowl with a slight frown. They had all decided to sit around the sitting room table for dinner. The dining room just seemed so empty with only three of them. And it brought back memories of the past to them, although the group was much smaller than it had been.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks his head tilted slightly.

"I mean. We are kids aren't we? Despite our memories, at the moment we are children. Only our mentality is that of an adult. And our spiritual forms are our older selves… I suppose our true selves are our older forms, but at the moment we are trapped within our younger bodies… Does that mean we can act like children, the children we look to be?" She asked trailing off as she thought. Her graze drifted back to both of them and she pointed to them with her chopsticks.

"I mean none of us ever got a real childhood. We were weapons from the get go. You were trying to survive and take care of yourself, Aiko was trying to live through Orochimaru experimentations, Itachi was always the perfect Shinobi though he could relax around that brat in the past, and I was already a mercenary who sometimes had to do missions that would make an 'experienced' Geisha blush." She said pointing to each in turn. She paused again tilting her head.

"Nothing has really changed, except the ways we got to 'now'. I've still had to do those missions, Aiko was still an experiment, you still lived on your own, and Itachi still had to be perfect. However, at the moment… we don't have any expectations. We are just children… So this time around…I…I don't understand many things. Emotions are a foreign concept to me. And I don't really understand the prospect of having a childhood or being a child…I never got the chance to. But this time…" She paused for a moment the words caught in her throat.

"Are we allowed to be children?" Itachi finished for her.

Kagami looked up and nodded to him. "I've been wondering this ever since I met Lee-San. We are going to be Shinobi in a year, Naruto, Hinata, and I… No matter what. So can we be children for this? I'm not saying skipping training or anything just-"

"Just to be able to feel like we're getting a childhood this time?" Naruto said cutting her off. He frowned. "I've been so busy with fixing things I had forgotten all about that. Things are different than before, better. All this time I could be having the childhood I wanted, but I was too obsessed with making sure everything went right." He said staring down in the red/brown broth.

Itachi leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. "Ever since I gained my memories I have thought of myself as an adult. I had forgotten that I was only 13 at the time. I think we all have. I know Kagami acted like a child around Deidara. And you Naruto act like a child still around the Council, minus Danzo, and Iruka. And even though I knew what he would become I spend my last few day before the Massacre with Sasuke. However, you're right…This is our chance to be children…at least for a year. I might be 18, but there is that saying, you're only as young as you feel. And despite being a Shinobi, most people think of 21 as being a legal adult. So I have a few more years myself…" He said with a small smile.

Naruto looked up with a grin. "Yea, because once we are Shinobi again we won't have any time. Everything happens right after that. The Chuunin Exams will be the beginning of it all. And the innocence, the childhood we could be having will vanish then. I think we should take this time to have some fun. All Itachi has to do is place a Henge over his ANBU uniform. That way if anyone sees through it, they'll just think you're our guard or something." He said his grin growing at all the mischief he could cause with Itachi helping him.

Itachi shrugged with a small smile. "Sounds interesting. True I did relax with Sasuke, but after finding out what he would become there were times I wanted to hurt him. In the future I did it to make him stronger. Now I just want him to suffer for what he will cause…" He muttered stirring his stew.

Kagami looked up tilting her head. "You don't like violence either. You and I are alike in that way. I shall kill if needed and I will fight when needed. But after merging with so people and seeing their souls...I just can't seem to like violence or fighting anymore. And hatred seems to be beyond my grasp, such as love." She said blowing on the stew and taking a bite. "I suppose we should just be grateful that our logic can override our feelings and heart." She finished.

Itachi nodded. "True…" He said slowly. "Otherwise we would be in deep trouble with our profession." He said with a small wince.

Kagami's lips twitched into a faint smile. "Naru, used to have trouble with it as well. But after how many times I've entered his soul, he has practically merged with me…my memories. My insanity has overridden his guilt and regret over killing. And his relationship with Kyuubi hadn't helped. But that's to be expected. Naru would have never become the God of War had he not?" She said.

Naruto grinned back showing sharpened canines. "True. I haven't really seen Kyuubi as of yet. He's still going through the memories of both my and his future self. He is very impressed that we managed to do something even demons had been stumped on." He said with a slight chuckle.

"So it's decided." Kagami said as she raised her tea glass. "For the year we have, we shall try our best to have the childhoods we never had. Agreed?" She asked.

Itachi and Naruto nodded coping her actions. "Agreed." They both stated, and the three knocked their glasses together.

They all turned back to their meals.

Once dinner was over, Itachi and Naruto went to wash the dishes. Kagami's dislike of water was bordering on fear, so they had agreed to take care of the dishes as long as she cooked.

Kagami was sitting on the table in thought. She frowned and spoke a moment later. "We will need some extra help eventually. I think we need a few more people to gain their memories…" She muttered crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Not right away… But around the Chuunin exam would be good." She said.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder as he handed Itachi the next dish. "Who do you have in mind?" He asked tilting his head.

"I'm thinking one of each of the Rookie nine. One from each team, maybe even one from Gai's. Hinata will be my student soon. She'll be the one from Kurenai's team. Shikamaru would be the best form Asume's team. From Gai's team… I would think either TenTen or Neji. Though I have already made contact with Lee, he gaining his memories wouldn't help much. I'm also thinking Kakashi would be a good idea." She said trailing off.

Itachi and Naruto glanced at each other. They knew she had been the one to watch Kakashi die the first time around. She was also the one that had burned his remains. And although she never said anything they knew that she had come to some kind of conclusion with him. The fact that she started thinking about a jutsu to go to the past after his death had also raised questions. Kakashi and Kagami had never really gotten along. She had never forgiven him for how he trained and treated Naruto before Sasuke's defection.

"You mean for his Sharningan?" Itachi asked slowly.

Kagami nodded. "Yes. It would help if he gained his version sooner…" She muttered.

"OH DAMN IT!" Naruto suddenly shouted slamming his hands down on the sink. He turned and glared at the other two. "You mean I have to deal with him belittling, ignoring, and abandoning me again!" He hissed in anger glaring angrily out the window. Red chakra started to swirl around him slowly. "He didn't even help me last time, until I was the only one he could teach on the team." He snarled the chakra flaring.

Itachi couldn't help but sweat drop and step away. He hadn't been around and so didn't know much about Hatake's training. However, he wasn't liking what he was hearing…

Kagami snickered quietly. "A reason to get his memories back don't you think?" She asked quietly sipping her tea.

**The Next Day**

"This way please Ibiki-Sama." Kagami said as she lead him through her house to the backyard. "To be truthful you're the only one I trust with this. But since you might need this is your job, and you are my 'teacher' I'm going to show you everything." She said.

Once they entered the green house, Ibiki stared around with wide eyes for a moment. "My, my. This could be useful indeed." He muttered his eyes stopping on one plant in particular.

Kagami nodded. "I gathered all of them from around the world on my journeys. Some of the poison's here are said to be as powerful as Kusanagi. I'm not too sure about Kohona, but Iwa's Torture and Interrogation Department used poisons to torture their victims." She said as she watched him walk around examining the plants. "You could also find a cure for most likely anything here." She said crossed her arms. It was time like this she wished her new clothing had sleeves.

Ibiki paused and glanced at her. "I have heard you have told the students and teachers that it was Kiri you came from?" He asked quietly.

Kagami nodded. "If I were to say I came from Iwa, I would be suspected. Not that the bloody Mist is any better… but the civilians don't know about Kiri's past and won't bother me. I still have trouble with a few for being Naruto's sister. And though the last place I traveled was Kumo that would have been even worse. The fact that I was coming from Kumo and joined a class with a Hyuuga…" She muttered trailing off.

Ibiki nodded. "I see."

"And I know for a fact both places also use poison. So I can back up my story. Having the medical herbs, and poisons form Kiri helps with that." She said.

"Very well." Ibiki said as he straightened up. "As of now, I'm placing you as the poison specialist in my division. When you'd off probation you'll become the head. I'll leave Anko as your partner, I'm sure the both of you will get along well." He said.

Kagami nodded. "Of course." She said.

****

Night

Kagami sighed as she shut the door behind her. She looked up and paused as she blinked in confusion. Naruto and Itachi had covered the living room with junk food, pocky, and ramen. They were both laying on made up futons with the T.V on and one of Princess Yuki's movies playing. She tilted her head at seeing her spare futon was out as well and couldn't help but shake her head. 'Maybe they are taking this childhood thing a bit too far…' She thought with a sweat drop. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Itachi looked up at her with a piece of pocky hanging from his mouth. "It's called a sleep over I think. You sleep together in a family room/living room and try to stay up all night." He said as the pocky vanished inch by inch as he spoke.

Naruto nodded as he finished slurping up the ramen he had paused when she spoke. "Yea. I remember Sai asking me if I had ever had one when I was little. I thought it was for girls and took it as an insult. Later on it made me feel sad because I didn't have friends growing up. Now I can actually have one, and decided to have it with you and Itachi. Itachi's really enjoying this be a child thing." He said with a grin.

Itachi nodded grabbing two more sticks. "It's amusing. Where were you that you got all dressed up for?" He asked.

Kagami blinked and looked down at her kimono. While not expensive looking or decorative, it was feminine and formal looking. Two things she never did on her own. "I had a dinner engagement with Hyuuga Hisashi. I'll be starting Hinata's training soon. Seeing as when we become Genin, she'll have a team of her own as will I. This is the best time. I had thought about starting TenTen early as well; however she has already joined a team. So I'll be working with her once I graduate the academy." She said shrugging.

Walking over she flopped down on her futon gracelessly, ruining the silk kimono she had been wearing. "Pass the Honey cakes." She said pointing to the cakes imported form Honey Village.

"So you're really planning on teaching TenTen?" Naruto asks.

Kagami shrugs happy to take the cloth form her eyes. "I'm not sure. It really all depends. If Haku lives this time around, I might teach him instead. I was thinking of taking Shikamaru because of my Shadow bending…but if he's going to gain his memories he won't need me. And TenTen is the only other one that would even take to the training. Ino would, but I try to avoid her Clan. I guess we'll have to see." She muttered.

Itachi watched them and took a break from his Pocky. "There are things we can't change. Some of our plans can't be made until we find out what sacrifices can be made… If Hatake gains his memories, I think it should be after your mission to Wave. That would be the best time, and it would be the ideal place. You told me he passes out form chakra exhaustion. That could be the time to activate your eyes on him, Kagami. That way while he's out Naruto can activate the seal while caring him to the house." He said opening a new pack.

Naruto looked at Itachi with wide eyes, he suddenly beamed at him. "Wow. You think of everything don't'ca?" He asked and returned to slurping his ramen.

Itachi shrugged in an embarrassed way and turned his eyes to the floor.

Kagami blinked watching the two. She hummed thoughtfully turning back to her honey filled desert.

* * *

****

Should he just be in a Harem? [4 max?]

Y?

N?

Vote!

Ita/Naru 7 [Go Weasel boy! Still in the lead!]

Kaka/Naru 2½ [I knew they would be requested. I'm rather fond of it myself]

[male]Kyuu/Naru 6 [Wow. It seems people want demon loving.]

Pein/Naru 3 [Come on Nagato you're falling behind…]

Threesome?

Pein/Naru/Ita [Sounds interesting.]

Pein/Naruto = Brothers. [If he's not in the pairing then of course! ^^]

Kimi/Aiko 3 [They seem cute together. And you all agree!]

Kagami/Lee 2 [I hadn't really planned on this. -_-' But okay. And it has been requested anyway! ^^]

[Memo, if you want a pairing ask. It doesn't have to be with just Naru, Aiko, and Kaga]


	8. Chapter 7 Flashbacks and teams

__

__

__

_****___

_****___

_****___

****

**POLL:**

****

**Pein/Naru 6**

**Ita/Naru 31**

**Kaka/Naru 8**

**Kyuu/Naru 9**

**Pein/Ita/Naru 5**

**Kyuu/Ita/Naru 2**

**Ita/Kaka/Naru 2**

**Harem 10**

**No Harem 2**

****

**0.0 I think it's easy to see who won. ITA/NARU! Itachi has won the right to be the main man in Naru's life! Harem has also won it's poll. Sooo… Hmm. Itachi shall be Naruto's main guy. Pein/Ita/Naru has won among the threesomes. And Kyuubi came in second. So… I'm guessing the end of the poll is Kyuu/Pein/Ita/Naru…**

_****__**

* * *

**___

"One day there will be an answer. A reason for everything, the cause of this, and truth of bloodshed. It will not give us redemption. It will not save our souls. And it will not take away the guilt and the sadness." She said as she ran her hands gently over the grey ashen face. "The answer might not come till the very end. And it might not be one will accept… but it will be the answer. That's why I'm fighting."

_Mirror like eyes glance in their direction but do not meet. It would be too dangerous. She was nothing more than the judge for the wicked. And she couldn't afford to connect to anyone other than who she was ordered to kill. Otherwise she would become attached. She would weaken._

_"That is why I follow him. I do not agree with his methods. But it will all lead to the truth. If his dream was meant to happen it can and will. If not… then he will never succeed… I have no more answers for you." She said standing. She turned to look at them. Pale skin stained crimson, equally pale bangs also dripping with blood. Black hair floating behind her like a miasma of shadows. At her feet an Iwa headband laid a scratch through the symbol._

_She's short despite how intimidating she appears 5'4" at the tallest. A long sleeved crimson kimono top with black lining and designs, the sleeves falling to pass her hands and land near her knees. A white sash that would normally have held it closed, barely kept it on her revealing smooth colorless skin. Her chest is covered by a crimson leather top that wraps around her neck with a collar like strap and around her ribs, where it ends, with a belt like strap. Black baggy cargo pants covered her legs wrapped at the ankles with black bandages that also wrap around her feet excluding her toes and heels._

__

They had seen black fingerless gloves when she had been closing the corpse's eyes. They had metal plates on the back and metal arm guards that hooked to them. She watched them, her posture completely relaxed yet she would move in a moment. They had seen the destruction she had caused in a matter of minutes. The village was gone nothing left but bodies and ruins of a once famous town.

"And…who is your master?" Naruto turned to look up at Jiraya. However, Jiraya kept his gaze on the female before them. No lecherous comments unlike earlier when they had run into her. His eyes on the areas they had glimpsed concealed weapons from. Those strange eyes blink and Naruto can't help but shiver. The worst part is he doesn't exactly know why he is shivering.

Those silver mirror like eyes, surrounded by black on her bottom eyelid. Those strange dark purple slashes that seemed to curl around her eyes from temple almost to the bridge of her nose, there were two on each side. Along with the blood red slash on either side of her mouth coming from her chin. A bright acid green along the edge making them it look like poison coming from her mouth. Poison mixed with blood as if it came from her mouth naturally or she was slowly dying from the inside. Her head tilts and a sweet smile crosses her lips.

_"He's not a teammate of yours…" She muttered her left hand coming up to rest at her lips. "But he is an enemy of yours…" She said with a small giggle. The sleeves bunching at her elbows and revealing the ring on her left thumb, it is a clear silver color with a hint of purple and blue, the same as her eyes and it also reflects mirror like. The symbol inside was a silver color instead of black, they could see that the symbol was 'Kagami' or Mirror._

_That also brought attention to her fingernails. They were a silver purple color, while her toenails were a silver blue. The band of her ring however was grey, instead of the normal shinning silver it was a dull shine less grey. And now that they looked they could see the black designs on her kimono were black outlined clouds._

_Naruto took a step back. "Akatsuki…" He whispered. Weren't they one of the reasons he was on this training trip? Not even a few days after he left Kohona and he ran into this. Jiraya had tensed and was glaring at the girl, but she merely tsked and turned back to the body. Reaching into her pocket, causing both of them to tense, she pulled out two gold coins._

_Jiraya paused and frowned watching her, as she gently lay the coins down over the victims closed eyes. Jiraya blinked and looked around with wide eyes seeing that all the bodies had those gold coins. She looked up again through blood stained white silver and smiled slightly at him. "Even the damned need to cross into the underworld. And I am Judgment. You shall not be judged this day vessel and Sannin." She said softly. A blink and she was gone. They would have thought her an illusion if not for the chaos she had left behind._

_They look over this and Jiraya sighs rubbing his face with his hand. "Let's bury the dead it's the least we can do…" He mutters. He glances down to see Naruto nodding with an expression of determination. Jiraya smiles fondly as the brat walks over to the body she had been at. He watches as Naruto glances at him, this would be the first time the boy really handled a dead body. Kakashi had done to handling with Haku and Zabuza. He reached out grabbing Naruto's wrist when his hand went to the coins. Naruto looked up at him in confusion._

_Jiraya shook his head. "Don't remove them. They are her repentance. And the only way to help them. It would also be depraving them of their toll for passage." He muttered walking off to find some shovels. He knew he had confused the brat, but he was also confused. Who would have thought that someone knew those old legends? Only the Sage had talked about them, and even then that was because no one else believed or followed them. To find someone who did… he would have to ask Pa who judgment was. He knew he had heard of one of them that was, something that started with an A…_

* * *

"What are we doing?" Kagami asked.

It was the night after the Genin Exams. Both had passed of course. Naruto just surpassing Sasuke for the Rookie of year title. Kage Bunshin would always get higher points then normal Bunshin. As for Kagami she had gained the Kunoichi of the Year title much to her dismay. Though she did feel a bit better about it when she found out that the previous year's had been TenTen. So she had been confused when Naruto decided they were sneaking into the Hokage tower for some reason to go to the scroll room.

Kagami would be the first to admit she had changed. A combination of being a 'child' and hanging around Itachi and Naruto meant she couldn't stay the same. She had become 'saner' and more relaxed. She was more carefree then she had ever been. Her attitude had also changed, she was gentle now when she would have been hurtfully blunt. She was also kinder and had a sense of compassion. She had always had a sense of Honor, and while she didn't have any morals, she now seemed to care somewhat about the people around her. She had never been one for violence, but her insanity and bloodlust had taken that choice away from her really.

Itachi and Naruto had grounded her in a way Aiko, who at times had less emotions then Kagami herself really, ever could. Hinata had also helped her greatly in becoming more humane and had helped her show and feel her feelings.

Hinata was someone she could have become so she saw herself in the girl. They truly did help each other. And the few times she saw Lee he helped her become more open and want to be the best she could be. In the past she just didn't care, she knew she was strong so why worry? Now she actually wanted to prove herself, to who she wasn't really sure, but still.

She also had regained some of her trust in adults. Iruka, Hiruzen, and his teammates mainly. The damage from her past and past life had left her damaged toward adults and she had no trust in them. Not to say she was much different really, and to most people she appeared the same. She was still coldly blunt when she spoke, she was still rather emotionless in her attitude, she was still increasingly lazy, she still had a sadistic mindset for people who pissed her off, and she was still sarcastic when bothered. She was just less prone to cackling insanely and plotting horrible carnage vengeance. She still hated fan girl and boys with a vengeance. Luckily she hadn't gained her own fan girl yet… she thought with a shudder.

Though she had to question Anko-Sama sometimes… The fact that she forced her to call her that or Master, or Mistress depending on her mood, now made Kagami a bit unsure about her. Ibiki thought it was hilarious that Anko seemed obsessed with her cute little snake-ling. Itachi would just smirk at him and Naruto was still innocent to those sorts of things…thank god!

Naruto glanced back at her and grinned. "While we, well I, passed the Genin Exams this time there are still things that will happen. Mizuki is still trying to steal the scroll tonight." He said as if that explained perfectly why they were walking up the wall of the building and sneaking around.

Kagami blinked behind her sash soon to be replaced with her head band. "So…why are we sneaking in? Why not just go directly to Hiruzen-Sama and tell him? Besides that would be best seeing as I already set the traps inside the vault." She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Although I don't have to sneak in this time…I still want to. This is one of the very few times I ever did. And besides since I knew the Bunshin this time I never got to use my Oiroke no Jutsu. And this is the one time I don't want to forget about using it in either the past future, or now." He said nodding his head.

Kagami blinked pausing behind him and tilting her head. "Oiroke no Jutsu?" She asked a question mark appearing beside her head.

Naruto blinked and looked back at her before he understood. "That's right you've never seen it before. Then it's a good thing I brought you with me isn't it?" He asked with a grin, before turning to the Hokage's office window.

He jumped through landing before the started Sandaime. Hiruzen looked up and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing here before Naruto made the seal. "OIROKE NO JUTSU!" He shouted.

Smoke filled the room and eventually faded away to reveal the naked blonde girl standing in a pose before the aged Sandaime. Hiruzen rocketed back with a gush of blood while Kagami blinked at the sight in slight shock.

Kagami brought her hand up to her chin in thought. "I wonder if that would work to turn me into a guy as well?" She wondered, watching as Naru'ko' jumped around in glee at seeing the Hokage once more on the ground with blood coming from his nose. Kagami shook her head and moved toward the Scroll vault. She smiled slightly at seeing Mizuki suspended from the ceiling with ninja wires that had lightning moving through them. She nodded.

"Seems that experiment worked. My chakra still runs through them as long as I actively think of the ram seal…" She thought marking everything down in the scroll she carried with her for such things. "Now then. To see if that Oiroke jutsu works for girls as well." She muttered putting her scroll away and making the seal Naruto had.

"Oiroke no Jutsu." She called out.

****

A week later

The classroom was filled with loud talking and excited children. Only a handful weren't bragging or bothering others.

Aburame Shino was sitting at his desk quietly as usual. The only ones that were ever seen talking to him was Hinata who had always been kind to him, Naruto who had claimed himself his friend, and Kagami who honestly found his Clan and bugs interesting. Said three were currently speaking in low tones in the back of the room but they had agreed to meet with him for lunch and they had greeted him when they came in.

Kagami and Naruto hadn't changed much. Naruto wasn't as loud or obnoxious anymore, and Kagami was still the Ice Queen.

Hinata had changed even though it was mostly due to Kagami's hard work. She no longer walked with her head down, shoulders slumped, or with low self-esteem. She now walked with her head held high and confidence in every step. Her bangs were now a choppy cut that fell into her eyes instead of the straight they had been, her side pieces fell to her shoulders, and the back of her hair was being grown out. It was now a messy length that fell together almost neatly instead of the boy cut that had flipped up. She wore the same dark blue pants and shinobi sandals.

However, her jacket had been changed. Instead of wearing the old bomber jacket she had she now wore a netted shirt that stopped above her shoulder. She wore a lavender wife beater that reached her hips covering her pants, and Crimson kimono top almost like Kagami's. The only difference was that it ended at her hips and was held closed correctly with a dark blue sash, the lining was the white crème her old jacket had been. She now had two holsters one on each thigh, as Kagami did. And also like her she had Senbon pouch instead of kunai. She also had two pouches at her back and a pair of Sai's held in her sash.

Nara Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk while Ino and Chouji were speaking. She had gotten close to them since Kagami had come to the Academy. It seemed that seeing a girl in the class actually serious about being a Ninja had helped her snap out of her funk. And Naruto saying that becoming a brainless puppet for a friend, proved that friend wasn't worth it. While she still acted like a Sasuke fan girl she wasn't as bad and she did take her training more seriously now. And since she was 'friends' with Chouji and Shikamaru again she tended to only act out about Sasuke when he was fighting or the other two were busy.

Haruno Sakura was sitting beside a stoic Uchiha Sasuke and was having a one sided conversation with him. She was disheartened by the fact that he wasn't replying but she would give up on her true love.

Inuzuka Kiba was talking to the others and bragging.

Once Iruka entered the room, every one quieted. He looked a little saddened and tired, but was still smiling happily. Everyone had heard about Mizuki-sensei turning traitor. He had snuck into the Hokage tower to steal a scroll, but had been captured by the Hokage himself. Everyone knew Iruka had been friends with the man. Iruka cleared his throat before grinning happily at his students.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas… But you are still merely rookie "Genin." The hard part has just started. Now...You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams… And each team will have a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." He said. He paused to allow it all to sink in.

Shikamaru cracked open an eye to glance at their sensei and released a long sigh. 'Troublesome...' He thought in annoyance. He wondered why he had decided to become a ninja to begin with. Oh, right. He thought with a shudder. His Mother. Not to mention Naruto and Kagami. They were a puzzle for him. Kagami had something about her that just screamed strength. Naruto had something about him that made him seem older then he was. For some reason he had to figure out what was wrong with them. Ever since she had joined…he had had something ringing in the back of his mind. Something telling him she was important, they both were. And he had to find out.

Chouji tilted his head as he chewed his mouthful. 'I hope I'm teamed with Shika…' He thought. Shikamaru was about the only friend he had here. Although he wouldn't mind getting paired with Naruto, Hinata, or Kagami. He glanced at the boy as he took another handful.

Naruto was an okay guy, he had been nice to him, but Naruto was nice to everyone. That and he had dealt with some older kids bulling him once. Naruto was okay in his books. And he was the Rookie of the Year.

Hinata had always been kind to him. She had grown up this year, she was no longer a girl who walked with her head down. Though she was still shy in personality, she was stronger and confident. She had always been kind to him, even when she had gotten more stoic.

And Kagami… Chouji blushed looking down. She hadn't actually spoken to him before… but she was still the prettiest girl he had seen.

Ino frowned slightly brushing her long bang from her face for a second. 'Three man teams? Oh well. I guess that's okay, they'll probably stick me with Shikamaru and Chouji. I don't mind. Although I had kind of hoped to get to know Kagami better. She's been helping Hinata…I guess I wondered if she could help me as well… Guess I'll just have to talk to her when I can.' She thought glancing at the girl. She mentally sighed. 'It could be worse. I could be stuck with Haruno or the Uchiha…' She twisted her hair around her finger. Perhaps it was a good thing she had agreed to drop her mask after all. Though she still cuddled Sasuke at times she wasn't obsessive anymore.

Sakura sat in her seat with a clenched fist. Her eyes became narrowed and white. 'I have to be with Sasuke-kun!'

**'Hell yea, we do!' Her Inner Self shouted throwing her fist in the air.**

She nodded her head crossing her arms. 'I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be on a team with Naruto either. He's always been nice to me. Though I hope I don't have to be paired up with Kagami. For some reason she hates me…' She thought.

****

'That bitch only wants our Sasuke-Kun and is jealous of how close we already are!' her Inner Self said.

Sakura hesitantly agreed. Kagami had never shown an interest in Sasuke, but Sakura couldn't think of any other reason for her hatred.

Sasuke continued to sit in his seat, not moving an inch. 'Three man teams? That's just more people in my way… The only one I can see being worthwhile would be Kana. She's strong and takes her training seriously. Although Hyuuga has also gotten better. I better not be placed with Uzumaki. No one makes a fool of me. That title was supposed to be mine, just like it was Itachi's. How am I ever supposed to reach his level with people getting in my way!' He demanded mentally.

He had not been pleased losing to some no Clan reject. The only thing that stopped him from going after the Dobe was Kana Kagami. He would never admit it but she frightened him slightly. She was strong, but she seemed to have a natural hatred for him. She wouldn't hold back on him or praise him. That made her worthwhile, yes. However, he also knew how protective of the Dobe she was. And he really didn't want to be electrocuted again…

Hinata mentally snorted. 'I'll most likely be placed with Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun. I did come in third place for Kunoichi of the Year. Ino will be with Shikamaru and Chouji. And sensei has already said she'll be with Naru, Uchiha, and Haruno. I just worry about Naruto-kun. But I know he can take care of himself. Sakura doesn't hate him as much as she used to. And sensei will protect him from Uchiha.' She thought as she looked over to the Uzumaki siblings. Though Kagami's last name was still Kana, most people called her Uzumaki. She planned to change it once she was on an official team.

Kiba crossed his arms grinning happily. 'I hope I'll be placed with Kagami or Hinata-Chan. Hinata has become awesome since she started training with her new sensei. I've seen her during training and she can kick ass now. Kagami's the strongest girl in the class, not to mention to most attractive. Though Hinata seems to be blooming and she now kind of showed her off her body, and Ino's always been a babe. The only reason I don't go after Kagami is because of her scent. It sucks, but I'm not about to be foolish and try to catch her attention. I've always liked Hinata-Chan though. Even when she was shy and weak… Maybe I can start a relationship with her?' He thought, while Akamaru yipped happily. After all Akamaru had always liked Hinata.

Shino sat still as always. 'Three man teams? I do hope it is with someone I can work with. I wish it could be one of these two, but I doubt it…' He thought.

Naruto continued laying with his head down. Kyuubi was grumbling about having to do all of this all over again. Kagami however was going through a new training program for Hinata. They would have less time together now. And she had a feeling Yamanaka would finally ask her for help today.

Luckily she had already spoken to Anko-Sama about this. The girl had already caught the Snake Mistress's eye. They had always wondered if Ino would be as good an interrogator as her father. He had already given his permission to take her on as an apprentice. Kagami would be too busy, what with her contacts, helping Jiraya with his spy ring, training TenTen and Hinata, training under Kakashi and making sure he was fair, trying not to kill the brats she was placed with, and training with her own personal sensei. She had to wonder at who that was… She had thought Anko, but since the woman was taking on Ino she couldn't be the one…She wondered who it would be.

Iruka smiled once more, glancing over the clipboard in his hand. "We tried to balance each team's strength." He said. "Usually you would be teamed up by grades. However, we have an odd number of students. That and it has been decided to team groups by skill and a type of team instead of grades." He said. There was a loud shout of "What?" That went around the classroom. Although the few students that were part of Shinobi Clans didn't say anything, or those with other family members who were ninja. He merely ignored the noise; going through the names he called them out one at a time. Once he came to the right side of the board he blinked, shaking his head. He had to admit, he wondered what was in Sarutobi's pipe sometimes.

"Team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura stood up throwing her fists in the air with a loud 'Hell Yes!' While Sasuke continued to sit blankly, however mentally he sighed in defeat and cursed out ever god he could name. He could just see it now. Itachi laughing at him, because his weak fan girl team mate held him back. The only thing worse would be-

"And Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

Sakura tilted her head. She glanced back at the blonde with a small smile on her face. She didn't mind being on Naruto's team. The only reason she wasn't friends with him is because Sasuke hated him. However, Naruto was just too sweet and nice to hate. And although Kagami scared the shit out of her she could see how much she cared for her little brother. She had to admit she admired their relationship. Though his pranks she could do without… She had noticed he only did them when someone had done something to him first. Her mother had been unsure of the boy, leery of him. However, once Sakura had told her how nice he was, she had told her to follow her instincts and do what she thought was best.

Sasuke's eyes widened and a growl formed in his throat he would be stuck with that moron. This was unacceptable. A fan girl who was weak. And the Dobe that took his title and stood in his way. Where they trying to hold him back? Why was he being trapped with those two?

Naruto shook his head. He could remember how happy he had been about getting Sakura on his team the first time. How angry he had been about getting Sasuke. At least he wouldn't be alone… he thought glancing to Kagami.

Iruka sighed and looked up again. "Due to odd number of students this year, Kana Kagami shall also be joining Team 7 for a duration of 6 months." He said.

Sakura's head shot up and she glanced at the girl. She wasn't sure what to feel. Inner Sakura was screaming and cursing in her mind. She was scared of her, she had seen how ruthless and brutal Kagami was, they all had. They had all heard the rumors that the only reason she was even here was because she was on probation. That would explain the duration period Iruka-sensei spoke of. She would just have to see what happened. Maybe she could learn why the girl hated her.

Sasuke also looked up. He was contemplative on the situation. Kagami had already proven herself strong. Maybe she could help him reach his goal? And she could act like a buffer for the other two. The only problem was her hatred of him. Though she had proven that for the sake of training and missions she could put it aside. The hatred she also had for Haruno was just as bad. He was a bit envious that she could push her hatred and anger aside when she needed to.

Naruto grinned lifting his head to look at Kagami. A small twitch happened in her lips, she had gotten better but she was still cold and unemotional, mainly around others. Itachi showed more emotions then she did, then again he always had. People just mistook them for cruelty.

Naruto lifted his hand giving a thumb up, causing Iruka to nod. Iruka had been worried about how he would do on the team. Although they hadn't been as close as the first time, Kagami had somehow bridged that gap. He supposed it was seeing how much she would do to protect Naruto. Naruto was just happy to have his favorite sensei back.

Iruka smiled slightly at him and nodded. "Team 8. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." He said, pausing a moment he glanced up to see their reactions.

Hinata and Kiba seemed fine with it, and Shino had only released a sigh. Hinata had accepted who she would probably be with. Kiba was nice when he was shouting or being loud. And he was a real pack member. So he would care for their team. And Shino was strong and could probably help calm the Inuzuka down.

Kiba was fine with the team. Shino might be creepy, but he at least worked hard.

Shino was glad he at least had Hinata-San. Inuzuka was loud and obnoxious but he could handle it. A part of him was saddened he wasn't teamed with his new friends.

Iruka could see it was of relief, but he wouldn't point it out. At least this team would get along fine. Shaking his head Iruka continued. "Team 9, is still active. Team 10. Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru arched a brow looking at Ino. Chouji sighed in sadness glancing at Kagami before turning to Ino, he gave a small smile. Ino frowned slightly then suddenly shrugged with a bright smile. Chouji smiled back and Shikamaru gave a lazy grin.

Iruka smiled at the reaction. He had been a bit worried, but Ino didn't seem to mind. He finished calling off names and sighed. "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin Sensei's. Until then, take a break." He said with a pleased smile. Perhaps this would turn out okay?

________

* * *

__

Naruto couldn't help but feel the hollowness inside. Kohona was back. Everyone was alive. But he felt so horrible. His gaze drifted back toward the place he had defeated Pein. 'No, his name was Nagato…' he thought with a slight frown.

Naruto had found someone, someone other than Gaara who had understood him. Nagato had understood Jiraya's dream. He had put his trust and faith in him, right before he sacrificed himself to make things right. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself. He felt such anger, such rage.

This wasn't how war was supposed to be! If it was war then they should be fighting. He hated this. These false senses of security this false hope that everything was over. He knew it wasn't. It would take a large battle to finally end the circle of violence. He was beginning to wonder if he could do this.

Was this rage his own or was it the Kyuubi's? Why was he so angry? Everything just screamed cowardice to him. If they wanted a war why not step out and show themselves. He was tired of these false peaceful moments. He wanted either true peace or true bloodshed. And the way he thought was scaring him.

__

"It's not your fault you know." A voice claimed calmly. "You are a product of war and violence. Of course your mind would revert to it in your guilt and sadness."

Naruto looked up to find a girl standing before him.

She had short dark blue hair that was in a boy cut. Dark black eyes stared back at him with little emotion. She wore a tight dark blue vest like shirt that was sleeveless and ended around her waist. She wore baggy black shorts that fell past her knees, with a skirt over top. The skirt was long in the back coming to her calves and shorter in the front ending above her knees.

Her outfit was dark except for the red outlines of clouds along the skirt. The silver finger nail polish glinted from her fingernails, her toes covered with steel toed boots. She wore a ring on her right thumb; the color was dark blue with a crimson symbol inlaid. The symbol was 'Jun', obedience. She wore no head band. Though a collar lay around her neck it was dark blue with a silver streak. A large pendant hung from it, the pendant was Dark blue held in a silver casing.

Crimson eye shadow brought out her black eyes, and she had a kunai pouch at both thighs, two pouches at her back, a senbon launcher at her right wrist and a rather large sword at her back.

Naruto blinked at seeing the marks of the Akatsuki. "Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask. Something about her reminded him of Sasuke and Itachi. And the way she seemed to watch him reminded him of Neji.

The girl merely tilted her head for a moment. "My name is Amaya Aiko." She said slowly. "I was a sub member of Akatsuki. Not a real member and the others didn't really know about me. I suppose you can say I was Pein's apprentice… Or Nagato is you prefer." She trailed off in thought turning in the direction Naruto had been staring.

________

________

________________

________

__

__

"It's not your fault…War is who you were meant to be Naruto-Kun. Don't try to bury or understand it. Embrace it, accept it. Then your legacy can truly begin…" She said turning her gaze to rest on him.

"My legacy…" He muttered in confusion.

Aiko nodded. "Years ago a prophecy was made. A prophecy of a boy who would have the power to destroy or save the world. Told to Jiraya, he thought it was one of Nagato. In truth the prophecy was made about you Naruto-Kun. That was the message Jiraya had tried to send to use with that code. Your legacy will only begin once you accept who you are. Ares. God of War." She said starring at him with serious eyes.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. 'The God of War? Why does that seem do familiar? It almost seems like it fits.' "If I'm the God of War…who are you?" He asked.

Aiko smiled slowly. "Artemis. The Huntress. Nice to meet you brother." She said holding out her hand.

* * *

Aiko grunted lightly as her back came in contact with the stone wall. She frowned looking up and glaring at the man before her. 'Damn it. They studied our patterns. Now that Kimimaro is in one of his 'active' states we are vulnerable…' She thought moving her gaze to her comrade who was trying to stand his ground despite how weak he was. And the fact that she was currently weakened from taking care of him was not making things easy. She had to admit she was impressed with her partner. He was so strong and determined even with the odds stacked against him.

A small grinned crossed her lips as she watched him decapitate another enemy. That warmth filled her and she could feel something twist in her stomach as she watched him perform his dances around them all. 'Maybe… I do have a crush on him…' She thought and dropped her head as she chuckled humorlessly.

'Well, if Kagami ever decides to stop killing for a living she would be a great matchmaker…' She thought shaking her head.

Her eyes moved toward the Sound Nin before her and she could only scowl in annoyance. Her chakra had been cut off. Kimimaro could only fight because of his bloodline. She however didn't have such a thing. Well not that they knew of. And Athena had commanded her not to use it until after Orochimaru's Invasion at the very least. She had even placed a seal on her eyes so they couldn't be activated unless it was necessary. She couldn't look at pressure points because of this. In other words….

'Damn it.' She thought spitting the blood from her mouth as the hand around her throat tightened. 'Ares and Athena aren't going to be happy, not at all.' She thought in annoyance. She didn't know what to do. In the past she had never cared about hiding her abilities. Then again in the past Orochimaru had known she was alive so it hadn't mattered. If he found out she was still alive now.

Her eyes moved to the right. She could feel the mark on her neck pulse as if to remind her. The seal had been a combination of Pein, Itachi, Kagami, and Naruto's work. They could have removed it, however that would alert Orochimaru. He had completely forgotten about her. He believed her dead since she had never used it. It she used or removed it he would know she had been here this whole time…

She clenched her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, and slowly released it. She opened her eyes slowly as the man holding her throat started chocking. Blood pooling in his mouth and spilling out. She smiled slightly at the sight. 'Athena, I'll have to thank you for that little trick.' She thought. 'Then again, a person with affinity for fire and water is nearly unheard of…' She thought reaching up and breaking his grip with the back of her wrist, her other hand came up slamming into his chin with the palm of her hand. A spinning kick finished him off sending him crashing into another section of the wall.

________________

________

________________________________

* * *

"Now Artemis listen. This is a very dangerous Jutsu. It is similar to the Ice limit. My father had that bloodline, however I gained from my mother and can only used main killing attacks from it. I can turn a body part into Ice and I can use ice needles. Everything else is beyond my limit. Another reason the bastard hated me. Seeing as I could only use a weakened form, I made my own Jutsu's. And these can be used without the Ice Limit. However you must have a water affinity. It needs a water affinity because it doesn't freeze, it crystallizes liquid.

Mainly human blood. You can crystallize them from the inside and watch a person explode. Cell crystallization is the second part. The third part is human crystallization. The body is made up of water. I'm going to teach you these Jutsu's. From using your chakra to do the job, to using the water in the victim, to doing it through touch, and finally the hardest through breath. It's similar to that kiss of death Naruto told you about. I want you to promise me you will use this only if needed. It's dangerous to use the final form. Only if you have complete control of your chakra should you even attempt it. Now onto the training…"

* * *

Aiko came from her thoughts as she coughed blood slipping from her lips.

'Perhaps it was foolish of me to try that but it worked Athena.' She thought, as she turned her attention to the remaining shinobi. 'I might not be able to use my chakra, but that doesn't mean I'm useless.' She thought. She reached down as she walked forward, swiping the weapons from the fallen ninja. 'I refuse to be weak. I refuse to be pathetic. I refuse to fail.' She thought her eyes narrowing in determination. Her hands clenched and flames jumped to live around them. A cruel smirk crossed her face as she joined the fight.

* * *

Pein sighed as he rested his hand on Aiko's forehead. In both sets of his memories she had been a younger sister to him. He hated seeing her weakened and hurt. However, he knew she was a fighter.

Artemis the Huntress. She would always fight, even when she had nothing left. A part of him was relieved. That was what connected the three. Besides being Gods, they never gave up. Naruto, Aiko, and Kagami would continue going until their lives were forcefully taken. And even then he didn't doubt they would have made a plan to activate with their death.

He shook his head in amusement. Looking up he took in 'Itachi'. Itachi was looking over Kimimaro. Seeing as they both had severe illnesses they had bonded when locked in here together. It was times like this he wondered if Tsunade would have been able to help either of them.

Kagami had been able to help Itachi with his eyes. They would last a lot longer this time. And Itachi actually deactivated them now that he no longer planned to die. And since Kagami had slowed down the destruction of his Sharningan…

Pein shook his head trying to bring himself on track. Kimimaro was resting and Aiko was out cold. They had finished their missions, but he couldn't help but worry slightly about them. He hadn't had any problems with Sound before; it was a bit annoying that they had harmed his 'pupils'. He wasn't sure if Orochimaru had something to do with this, or if his shinobi were just bloodthirsty or bored. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Konan would take care of the two. He had to return to his office and finish some work. Now that these two were down he would give their missions to the others…

His gaze drifted out the window. The rain was a calming sight. He couldn't help but wonder if they would succeed. He had destroyed Kohona once, and Naruto had destroyed him, but Naruto had not ever reached Madara's level even with his sisters. He hoped that combined they could win. And then they could bring about the dream of peace he and Jiraya-Sensei had had so long ago. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He believed in them. He knew that with them a peaceful world could be found. And he would do anything in his power to help them all accomplish their dream.

* * *

The eyes stared straight ahead. The mind was working hard to try and place everything together. Since the person had awoken a few years ago, there had been something wrong. Memories that could not belong to them had been going through their head. Things that had never happened had been replaying over and over. At first they had tried to distance themselves. Push the thoughts and memories away.

But the feelings that came with those images were too real. And they had always prided themselves on being realistic and truthfully, even bluntly honest. And though memories, of their future self, past self sounded insane… Weirder things had happened. As time passed and the feelings, thoughts, and memories didn't fade but became stronger the figure sighed.

There was nothing they could do but find out the truth. And they knew just the three that would be involved with this mess. Since memories of them had been the first things to appear. And while the girls were a question, the boy would be at one place.

Their eyes narrowed in determination and they changed their course to Kohona.

* * *

__

The rain was relentless as it poured. The rain usually brought a sense of protection with it. Nagato had been in control of the rain…he had taught her how to use it with the weather manipulation she could already do. Now though the rain was just boring, bland, emotionless… She supposed this was how the rain had always been, and she had just ignored the signs. The corpses laying around, she would have to open her coin scroll again. The battle scared area.

Her eyes kept drifting to that form beside her. Grey silver hair matted with blood. Those eyes that were usually filled with hatred, regret, annoyance, sorrow…they were finally blank. It was ironic that he had always tried to keep his expressions blank, even those stupid smiles of his. The mask had gone missing long ago. She wasn't even sure when, she could remember making fun of him for losing it. He had just snarled at her.

They seemed to do that a lot. She would never forgive him for teaching the brat that jutsu, nor would she forget that it was because of his negligence that Naruto hadn't been as strong as he could have been. And he had hated her for changing Naruto, helping form him into the God of violence and bloodshed he had become. He hated the fact that she had succeeded where he had failed. They had never gotten along… And he was the last one to stand with them.

_Though she supposed she couldn't say that anymore. He had been oddly…nice and warm in the end. They had talked as he died. That useless regret he always felt had weighed him down so much he had burst. He didn't even know why he had hated her, he just had. He had explained that he himself was confused why he felt his hackles rise every time she was near._

_That he had felt guilty that he hadn't taken better care of his Sensei's son. That he hadn't been able to keep him the caring, happy go lucky, determined, optimistic brat he had been before she met him. That he had been angered that she had changed him, help him become cold and bloodthirsty… He hadn't seen that she hadn't changed Naruto at all, just opened the door he had kept locked._

_He understood now. He had understood everything before he died. Everything but the hatred, the raw emotion he felt around her. The raw emotion she felt now as she continued to sit at his side. She had hated him. She would never forgive him. But she had accepted all of this. Naruto had moved on and so had she._

_It wasn't hate she had felt toward the end, but some kind of deep feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. It was as controlling, addicting, and obsessive as hatred and anger. She supposed she would never find out what it had been. All she knew was that there was something stuck in her throat. She felt this deep empty hollowness inside, and the pain, anguish, and raw emotions she was feeling was causing her to become pleasantly numb._

_Her eyes kept twitching and she knew, just knew, it was the rain running down her face and nothing else. She didn't understand. It had been fine. If he hadn't…CONFESSED to her everything would have been JUST FINE! BUT NO HE RUINED IT! She would have moved on. It would have just been another loss to count. Just like Nagato had been, and the sunny place, and Konan, and Itachi, and everyone else. But no he had to have a heart to heart now of all times! And because the MORON was DEAD!_

_She couldn't move on. She would always be bound to this damned moment. Always trapped. Always wondering. And it was yet another thing she would never forgive him for. Her mental state was fragile enough, he didn't need to crack the glass case open completely as he had._

_But the main thing was…she didn't understand. She didn't understand what he had been trying to say. She didn't understand the words he said. Didn't understand his regret, his sorrow… Didn't understand any of it. And she never would, because that FUCKER WENT AND DIED ON HER!_

_She dropped her head, eyes finally locked onto the ground caked and running with blood._

_****_

"Take care of him, like I wasn't able to. Protect him, as I never could. Be there for him, as I always failed too. I trust you, Athena. I think I always have…Maybe that's why I hated you so much. You're like him you know…. You get loyalty without even trying. Heh, you gained mine when you joined us. I just didn't know it yet. I guess I have been the fool you called me… I was so scared of you… Scared of what you could mean."

_Her fist punched through the ground as her eyes narrowed. The first and only time he had ever called her by her name. And it had to be in a sentence that confused the hell out of her. She took a deep breath her hand clutching her heart through the torn and ripped material of her kimono. She just wanted it to stop. To fade away. She couldn't deal with this. She had never been able to._

_And she couldn't dismiss his words. They circled around in her mind like a prayer. And she hated the fact that she was clinging to those damned words. But she loathed the fact that she didn't know why. She despised the fact that she didn't understand. And she would never forgive herself for wanting to._

_She took a deep breath. And she damned him all over again, as the pain pulsed the ache renewing…_

_She looked up from her position on the ground. She couldn't move if she had wanted to. And her body wouldn't allow her to leave him, and she hated that as well. And Ares and Artemis were running toward her. And she knew from their expressions… That they were the only ones left. That they couldn't possibly win like this._

_And that was when she decided to change things. To fix them. And maybe this time she could stop whatever had grown between **him** and her. So she wouldn't have to feel like this again… She wouldn't allow herself to feel like this again. However, those words continued in her mind as his body finally burned and she knew… It was all an excuse… She wanted to know what he had meant. So she could hate him all over again._

* * *

Kagami couldn't help but stare at the figure before them. They were sitting on the roof of the academy. However, her attention was on their new sensei. Same hair, same attitude, same lazy tendencies…the only difference was they weren't trying to kill each other, he had his eye covered, and he wasn't dying… She couldn't help but turn her gaze away. To her it had been a few years since she last saw him. To him, it had never happened. And if they didn't need his abilities…she would have made sure he never found out.

_**"At least I finally died for my precious people, instead of the other way around. And despite my trying you have become important, Athena."**_

* * *

**So I shall leave you with the results of the poll, and the few pairings that have, as of now been decided. Also, I leave you something to think on…**

**Who was the other person that has gained their memories, Hmmm?**

**I wonder who will guess?**

**PAIRINGS!**

**Jiraya/Tsunade [Kinda you know they are in denial.]**

**Ita/Naru!**

**Pein/Ita/Naru [Eventually, maybe before his Jounry?]**

**Kyuu/Pein/Ita/Naru [Probably around the time of Shippuuden.]**

**[Kakashi might be added if he doesn't get voted to be with someone else with more than 8 votes. However, 4 people for Naruto is the max!]**

**Aiko/Kimimaro.**

**Iruka/Anko.**

**All other pairings are still open and will continue through the next installment. Kagami might be the one open for the longest time. I am sorry if anyone is disappointed. However, I do my pairing by reviews. Romance and sex aren't going to be major things in my stories. And even then it probably won't be anything 'heavy' until Shippuuden. Sorry if I'm misspelling that. Itachi will get with naru before or during the exams. Pein when he leaves the village. And as for Kyuu, I'll fit him in probably when he returns to the village or right before. I'll see how things go.**

**As for Kaka being added, Well who knows.**

**And thus! Ends the Beginning. The sequel will take place after the teams had been made, maybe a day or so before the Wave Mission. I hope you all continue with my story to the end. I think this might be a Trilogy, and a fourth will be an epilogue explaining how things are after everything. Though I'm not telling you how the series ends. Who knows? Maybe Naruto will die, and Kagami will go crawling back to Madara, while Aiko returns to Orochimaru? Thank you all for reading this far with me. I hadn't thought anyone would actually like this story. It was originally a small idea I had. A 2 shot that had first been a one shot. It wasn't supposed to be an actual serious story. But Kagami and Aiko came to live when I was writing the 2 shot. During my story the main character will switch between Aiko, Kagami, and Naruto. Sometimes Itachi, Pein, and maybe Kakashi?**

**See you all soon!**

**MariashaAziza.**


	9. Update

_I have finally realized I never put a notice up. Thanks for informing me! The sequel is easily found at my profile. __Artemis, __Ares, and Athena: The God's Awakening. However, due to my laptop being shattered. All my stories are on hold for now. Seeing as all the new chapters, updates, and info are on said laptop. Except the new one I'm working on. I hope you enjoy it as well as this story. ^^_

_Anyway, the sequel is up and nearing the Wave arc, before i had to place it on hold. Here's to hoping I can get the data soon!_

_~MariashaAziza [Mira]_


	10. Part 2

**Mira: To my fans of Ares, Athena, and Artemis!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. As this was my most important story when it began, and even now it remains so. Re-reading the story I have come up with a few minor things that I wish to be changed. Nothing big, really. Originally the story I had posted had been a clean version, and thus not how I originally wrote it. I have decided to re-place it with the original one, as I re-write it. I have decided to keep the first version up, but mark it and the sequel as complete. I hope you continue to read the new version! I shall leave another note when I start posting the chapters! Many thanks…**

**-Mira.**


End file.
